M E R A L O I S E
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/fantasy/Adventure. Antara Sihir dan Kegelapan. Chp 5 EnD
1. Chapter 1

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka dan yang lain cuma numpang!**

**Gia & Via**

**.**

**Ini adalah ff kolaborasi antara gia dan vea. Ff ini genre fantasy yang setting tempatnya mirip dengan Harry potter dan Van helsing. Beberapa nama dan mantra juga kita ambil dari sana. Jadi kalian bisa membayangkan seperti apa yang kami tulis di ff ini. Selamat menikmatinya.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk di bingkai jendela. Menatap jauh ke depan sana. Pada hutan terlarang yang saat ini terlihat begitu gelap. Tidak ada satupun bintang yang tampak di langit karena mendung. Dan hujan deras tadi sore, menyisakan gerimis yang menguarkan hawa dingin malam itu. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan didalam ruang kamarnya yang dipenuhi kehangantan dari cahaya puluhan lilin yang menggantung di langit-langit. Membuat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama tanpa alas kaki itu merasa nyaman.

Sebuah bayangan dalam mimpinya kembali menyapa pikirannya. Sudah cukup lama, tapi mimpi itu selalu saja datang dalam tidurnya. Membuatnya sedikit lelah dan menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu dengan Madam Claire di ruang kesehatan.

Braaak

Pintu terbuka kasar. Seorang laki-laki jangkung masuk dengan raut wajah frustasi. Kakinya langsung menghampiri ranjang yang ada di sebelah kiri ruanganlalu membuka laci pada nachkast dengan cepat. Namun gerakannya seketika berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap penghuni yang ada di dalam ruangan sebelum ia masuk.

"Oh Damn, Kim Jaejoong! Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau juga lupa bahwa sekarang kita ada kelas transfigurasi?"

Hiehh

Kim Jaejoong, laki-lakipemilik mata besar dan kulit seputih susu itu terdiam sejanak lalu membelalak. Ingatannya tentang pergantian jam pelajaran itu otomatis kembali "Shit! Aku lupa!"umpatnya sambil melepas piamanya kilat, memakai seragam dan jubah asal-asalan lalu mengobrak-abrik lacinya untuk mencari buku, sama halnya dengan apa yang dilakukan namja jangkung tadi."Dimana sepatuku?" tanyanya bingung.

Hup

Tangan Jaejoong reflek menangkap sepasang sepatu yang baru saja di lempar temannya, Shim Changmin. Teman satu kamarnya sekaligus satu angkatan.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu berlarian di koridor sekolah Gringsvire School. Sebuah sekolah sihir yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di dunia sihir. Dunia berhias magic dan keajaiban yang tidak akan pernah terbayangkan oleh siapa yang tersembunyi dari dunia manusia sekaligus tempat yang dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Oh no! Mr. Flict," Jaejoongmendesis pelan saat mata mereka menangkap siluet pengawas sekolah, Mr. Flict. Pria tua dengan rambut putih panjang dan tatapannya yang seperti anjing buldog. Dia selalu berkeliling area sekolah untuk mencari murid-murid yang suka berkeliaran di tempat yang tidak seharusnya dan di waktu yang tidak tepat. Lebih baik mendapat detensi dari guru pengajar dari pada harus berurusan dengan Flict.

Jaejoong dan Changmin berhenti berlari dan menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik dinding tebal kelas Astronomi di lantai empat. Mereka menunggu Flict menaiki tangga menuju ruang praktek ramuan hingga menghilang di tikungan. Merasa situasi sudah aman, Jaejoong dan Changmin keluar dari tempat persembunyian merekalaluberlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas transfigurasi yang sepertinya sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Oh, seandainya mereka sudah memperlajari Teleportasi, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya, karena hanya tinggal membayangkan tempat yang dituju, dan dalam satu detik tubuhmu akan berada di tempat yang kau inginkan.

Changmin menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya saat tiba di depan kelas dan tidak melihat Prof. McClaff, guru transfigurasi. Keduanya lantas menghampiri tempat duduk yang masih kosong di deretan kedua dari belakang.

Baru saja pantat Jaejoong dan Changmin akan menyentuh kursi, sebuah suara menginstrupsi. Semua murid masih sibuk dengan perkamen masing-masing dan tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sementara Changmin menampakkan ekspresi seperti kucing yang tertangkap mencuri ikan.

"Mr. Kim? Mr. Shim? Apakah aku menyuruh kalian untuk duduk?" seekor burung hantu yang sedang bertengger di atas lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu tiba-tiba saja terbang melayang semakin rendah ke arah Jaejoong dan Changmin. Kemudian wujudnya perlahan berubah menjadi seorang wanita kurus berkulit pucat dengan topi sihir berwarna hitam di atas kepalanya, yang sekarang sedang berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

Jaejoong dan Changmin menggeleng bersamaan ketika Prof. McClaff sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian tentu belum lupa dengan peraturan di kelasku," matanya yang kecil menatap tajam dari balik kaca mata bundarnya, "Ikut aku!" perintahnya tegas.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Prof. McClaff akan membawanya tanpa melakukan pembelaan terhadap diri sendiri atau alasan apapun karena mereka berdua tau dan memahami aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh guru transfigurasi itu sejak tahun pertama mereka mengikuti kelasnya.

.

.

.

Prof. McClaff membawa Jaejoong dan Changmin pada sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, berisi rak-rak dengan berbagai macam benda asing yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya di dunia sihir. Ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang saat Prof. McClaff membaca mantra untuk menyalakan api pada lilin-lilin yang ada di setiap sisi dinding ruangan. Aroma penuh debu tercium kuat. sepertinya ruangan itu jarang dikunjungi. Entah ini sebuah ruangan apa, tapi menurut Jaejoong lebih tampak seperti ruang penyimpanan benda-benda aneh yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya di dunia sihir.

Prof. McClaff menilik kedua pemuda dihadapannya dari balik kacamata bundarnya, "Ini adalah ruang koleksi benda-benda dari dunia manusia milik kepala sekolah. Detensi kalian adalah membersihkan ruangan ini dan jangan pergi sebelum semuanya beres. Ingat, kalian ada dalam pengawasanku."

Blam

Jaejoong dan Changmin saling pandang dan sama-sama menelan saliva. Jaejoong mengangkat bahu dan mulai menggulung lengan jubah sekolahnya. "Tempat ini bahkan seperti tempat pembuangan. Apa Prof. Regulus sangat mencintai benda-benda aneh ini?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap sebuah benda yang terbuat dari karet berwarna kuning, berbentuk bebek.

"Bahkan aku tidak tau apa fungsi dari bebek karet yang sedang kau pegang itu, juga benda ini..." Jaejoong mengerutkan kening saat jemarinya menyentuh sebuah benda seperti penggosok lantaimempunyai gagang yang menurutnya aneh.

Keduanya terlihat sibuk menyusun benda-benda aneh keatas rak dan kedalam lemari besar. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat sekitar sepuluh lukisan orang-orang yang pernah menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah Gringsvire dari zaman dahulu sebelum Prof. Regulus.

"Jae, menurutmu benda apa ini? Apakah kita bisa membuat makanan dengan benda ini?"

Jaejoong langsung menyambar sebuah benda berbentuk panjang yang melengkung dikedua sisinya dari tangan Changmin. "Aku pernah melihat benda ini di buku catatan benda asing di perpustakaan. Ini sejenis telepon."

Changmin mengangkat alisnya. "Telepon? Untuk apa benda itu? Apakah tidak ada benda yang dapat menciptakan makanan?Aku sangat lapar. Kita sudah berada ditempat ini lebih dari satu dekade," gerutu Changmin

Jaejoong mendengus dan menaruh telpon itu keatas meja besar milik kepala sekolah. "Seingatku kau sudah makan sepotong roti besar, semangkuk sup asparagus, tiga potong daging Burung Unta dan beberapa kue Muffin. Sebenarnya seberapa besar lambungmu?"

Changmin menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum lebar "Ah, tidakkah lebih baik kalau menggunakan mantra _**Flinnesstemtly**___untuk menyelesaikan semua ini?Bukankah kau sudah mengusai pelajaran Tentang Mantra di bab tingkat empat?"

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Changmin lalu memutar bola matanya kesal. "Well, tidak masalah kalau kau mau menjalani detensi kedua dari Prof. McClaff."

Srakkk

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam saat mendengar sebuah suara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mata doe Jaejoong mengarah kesekeliling mencoba mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

"What?" desis Jaejoong kesal saat Changmin menarik-narik jubahnya.

"J-Jae ... itu..."

"Apa sih? Kau membuatku k- ke ... Uwaaaaaa..." Mata doe Jaejoong membulat seketika saat melihat seekor makhluk bertengger di atas sepuah piala raksasa berwarna emas. "Bu-bukankah itu Fressbee?"

Changmin menggeleng, masih menatap makhluk bersayap dan bertubuh seperti lebah penyengat itu. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda dari lebah adalah makhluk itu memiliki sayap serta tubuh seperti Elang. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang seperti bola api berwarna merah membara. Jaejoong dan Changmin bergidik saat melihat Fressbee mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya bersiap menyerang kearah mereka.

"J-jae sepertinya celanaku basah ..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong melirik jubah Changmin dan tersedak karena menahan tawa. Astaga benarkah yang dilihatnya sekarang? Changmin laki-laki paling tinggi di kelas sihir tingkat empat itu sekarang mengompol karena melihat Fressbee?

Srakk

Krakk

Burung setengah lebah itu meluncur ke udara, menuju kearah dimana Jaejoong dan Changmin berdiri. Jaejoong langsung menarik tongkat sihir yang tersembunyi di balik jubah sekolahnya.

"_**Espediameus!"**_ Teriak Jaejoong menyebutkan mantra penangkal serangan.

Changmin menutup kedua matanya saat Fressbee itu tak mempan dengan serangan Jaejoong dan justru terlihat semakin garang dengan mata tajamnya.

Duagh

Kedua pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Jaejoong membuka mata haselnya dan melihat Fressbee terbang keudara menuju langit-langit buatan berwarna gelap kelam dan berhias ratusan batu safir serta bintang berlian diatas lalu menukik kebawah dan melesat keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Changmin menarik kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apa makhluk itu sudah pergi?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan lega Jaejoong.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan kulit pucat Jaejoong. Seperti sesuatu yang dingin dan menusuk sampai kedalam tulangnya. Bahkan rasanya ada ribuan semut yang mengerikiti bulu-bulu halus kulit tangannya. Jaejoong mencoba menggerakkan kepala menoleh kearah tangannya.

Mata doe hazelnya terbelalak saat menatap sesuatu di dinding ruangan kepala sekolah Gringsvire. Changmin ternganga. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Changmin tergelagap.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelansambil menelan saliva. Dinding yang tersentuh oleh tangannya, tertekan masuk ke dalam. Lalu potongan-potongan batu bata lainnya ikut tertekan ke dalam. Sebuah kaca besar muncul perlahan dari bawah lantai. Jaejoong terpaku menatapnya. Kaca itu sebesar pintu. Berwarna hitam pekat yang memantulkan bayangan mereka. Bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh kabut tipis. Tepinya berhias ukiran-ukiran yang terbuat dari perak.

"J-Jae, s-sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang..." bisik Changmin sedikit parau sambil menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang tampak takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata doenya semakin tercengang saat melihat ada tulisan-tulisan yang mulai muncul di pinggiran pintu itu. Bahasa kuno yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Jaejoong.

"Menakjubkan..." ucap Jaejoong tanpa disadarinya, huruf-huruf itu berpendar dengancahaya kebiruan. Jaejoong menyentuh permukaan kaca itu dan merasakan dinginnya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kaca itu seolah menariknya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"J-Jae...Ayo kita pergi. Tempat ini mengerikan." Changmin tidak berhenti menarik-narik jubah Jaejoong.

Laki-laki jangkung itu terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencengkram tanganya. "Changmin~ah, tarik tubuhku. Tanganku tidak mau lepas. Kaca ini sepertinya akan menarikku!" pekik Jaejoong membuat changmin panik.Ia meraih pinggang Jaejoong kemudian menarik tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan kuat.

Jaejoong merintih pelan. tangannya seolah terhisap.

"Uggh…"

Bruukk

Changmin terjengkang kebelakang dengan Jaejoong yang menindih menabrak rak besar dan hampir merobohkannya. Mereka menghela nafas lega, namun hanya sedetik karena kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Sesuatu yang menyerupai pintu itu tiba-tiba bergerak turun kebawah, tenggelam dalam lantai dan batu-bata pada dinding, bergerak menutup kembali. Semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Kriett…

Pintu terbuka. Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung keluar dari balik rak.

"Prof. McClaff_" panggil Jaejoong. kedua anak itu sedikit terkejut karena bukan guru transfigurasi mereka yang datang, melainkan si tua Flict dengan seekor kucing dalam gendongannya.

"Hey, bocah-bocah tengik. Detensi kalian sudah berakhir. Prof. McClaff mengutusku untuk mengusir kalian dari tempat terhormat ini."

Jaejoong dan Changmin saling pandang begitu mendengar ucapan Flict. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, keduanya lantas menghambur keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah Gringsvire dengan tergesa. Membuat flict menatap aneh. Pengawas sekolah itu menatap sekeliling ruangan, berharap ada sesuatu mencurigakan yang dibuat oleh kedua anak tadi. Hingga membuatnya bisa menghukum mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin ah, menurutmu apa fungsi pintu yang ada di ruang koleksi kepala sekolah tadi?" tanya Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku tidak tau, benda itu tidak terlihat seperti pintu yang bisa di buka. Lebih baik kita tidak usah memperdulikannya. Aku tidak sabar untuk makan malam."

"Apakah mungkin itu milik Prof. Regulus?"

"Oh come on,Jae… Berhenti membicarakan benda bodoh itu!" saut Changmin saat mereka memasuki ruangan besar dengan deretan meja panjang penuh makanan. Ruangan itu tampak terang dengan ribuan lilin yang melayang di langit-langit atap. Hasil sihir tentunya.

"Hei, tiang Shim!" sapa Ronald, laki-laki berbadan gemuk dengan rambut hitam legam yang sudah duduk di bangku.

Changmin dan Jaejoong menatap miris pada seekor burung hantu yang ada di tengah meja makan. Bulu-bulunya penuh snack. Sepertinya dia tidak mendarat dengan sempurna tadi.

"Errol? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia membawa sesuatu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau terlambat," saut Frans, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru laut, "Kue bolu buatan ibumu memang yang terlezat," cemohnya disertai kikikan anak-anak yang lain.

"Kalian memakan semuanya?" pekik Changmin sambil mengambil bungkus-bungkus dari kue yang dikirim oleh ibunya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menepuk bahu Changmin pelan. Tanda ikut berduka atas makanannya yang sudah masuk ke lambung teman-temannya.

.

.

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**YunJae**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan besar itu tampak sunyi. Sepertinya semua murid yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan Gringsvire masih mentaati peraturan yang berlaku. Tentu saja, jika tidak Miss. Freya akan membungkammu dengan mantra penutup mulut. Jaejoong berdecak di balik rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi. Sudah lebih dari dua jam lamanya pemuda itu mencari-cari petunjuk tentang pintu yang kemarin di lihatnya di ruang kepala sekolah. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sedikit kesal saat mendengar omelan teman satu kamarnya, Changmin. Anak itu tidak setuju dengan ide Jaejoong untuk mencari tau tentang pintu itu. Dia juga menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian serta apa yang dilihatnya di dalam kantor kepala sekolah. Menurutnya itu terlalu berbahaya.

Jaejoong mendengus kala mengingat ucapan anak itu. Tapi sepertinya apa yang diungkapkan Changmin ada benarnya. setelah berkelilng dan menjelajahi hampir seluruh isi perpustakaan Gringsvire, tidak ada satupun buku yang menjelaskan tantang pintu aneh atau tulisan-tulisan huruf yang seperti dilihatnya di dinding itu.

Ahhh

Jaejoong duduk di bawah rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang bagaimana cara memellihara Fressbee, Stringfire, dan hewan-hewan unik lainnya. Termasuk Basilisk, monster ular yang dikendalikan oleh penyihir hitam jaman dulu, Voldemort yang sudah dikalahkan oleh seorang murid dari Hogwards. Harry Potter yang terkenal. Jaejoong tidak tau cerita itu benar atau tidak. Hal itu sudah terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu. Saat sekolah sihir Hogwards belum runtuh dan kembali bangkit dengan nama baru Gringsvire. Ia mendecih saat menatap buku-buku yang mau memelihara hewan-hewan mengerikan itu?Pikirnyadalam hati lalu menutup kedua mata doenya sejenak.

Puk

Jaejoong terjaga saat merasakan seseorang menepuk kepalanya dengan buku. Pemuda itu meringis dan mengaduh pelan.

"Mau biscuit rockky?" tanya sosok gadis yang ikut duduk disampingnya. Jaejoong merasa sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu. Mungkin semua anak di Grinsvire mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Kim Jaejoong tidak berteman dengan siapapun kecuali Shim Changmin. Yeah, sejak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tersembunyi. Ia tau semua anak memandangnya aneh.

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia bangkit berdiri berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau pernah masuk sesi terlarang? Kudengar hukumannya sangat berat jika kau ketahuan masuk ke sana. padahal aku sangat ingin tau apa sebenarnya yang ada di sesi terlarang," celetuk gadis berambut lurus itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja sambil mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli lalu melangkah pergi.

Tunggu...

Sesi Terlarang?Bukankah itu tempat yang paling sakral di perpustakaan Gringsvire. Penjaga perpustakaan selalu memberi peringatan pada anak-anak agar tidak memasuki sesi terlarang. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang disimpan disana. Banyak yang menebak tapi tidak ada yang tau pasti. Freddy Craggile, siswa tingkat enam yang terkenal senang bermain-main mengatakan mungkin saja di dalam sana menyimpan buku harian dari kepala sekolah. Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya dengan ucapannya yang konyol itu.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil berfikir keras. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi sesi terlarang. Pikirnya sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri saat berjalan menuju kelas Ramuan.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah sunyi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya karena saat ini sudah tengah malam. Semua orang sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Sebuah penerangan hanya berasal dari ujung tongkat sihir, mampu membuatnya sampai pada tempat yang ditujunya. Pandanganya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang terkunci rapat.

"_**Alohomora**_ ..."

Jaejoong nyengir saat pintu ruangan berderit membuka. Ia melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu yang bagian depannya tergantung sebuah papan kayu dengan label 'Bagian Terlarang' itu kembali.Pemuda itu meneliti satu persatu buku-buku yang berjejer di rak-rak besar pada sesi terlarang.

"Mantra memusnahkan Groffin, Batu pembelah jiwa..." gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Mata doenya membulat saat menatap sebuah buku besar dan tebal berwarna merah tua dengantulisan judul yang rumit. Namun masih bisa terbaca olehnya.

The Blood of Hipogriff

Jaejoong mengamati buku itu lalu mendengus sebelum menggeleng. Bukan buku itu yang dicarinya. Bukankah Hipogriff adalah sejenis hewan misterius yang kabarnya hidup di hutan terlarang? Ah pasti salah, buku ini tidak ada kaitannya. Jaejoong mengembalikan buku itu ketempatnya, namun telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang diyakininya adalah milik Flict. Membuatnya gugup dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah mematikan cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya.

"_**Lumos**__**,**_" bisiknya pelan lalu ruangan kembali gelap.

Terdengar suara pintu berderit pelan bersama sebuah cahaya yang masuk dengan bayangan laki-laki kurus tua dengan seekor kucing dalam gendongan tangan kirinya.

"Siapa disana? Keluar kalian cecunguk nakal!" bentak Flict membahana.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendirirapat-rapat. Bahkan ia tidak berani bernafas. Tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, flict menutup kembali pintu ruangan. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas lega saat mendengar Flict menyeret kakinya meninggalkan perpustakaan. Namun sayang sekali, tongkat sihirnya terjatuh tadi dan sepertinya masuk kedalam kolong rak buku. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengulurkan tangannya masuk kebawah kolong rak dan meraba-raba mencoba menemukan tongkat sihirnya.

Jaejoong merasakan jemarinya menyentuh tongkatnya.Tapi tidak hanya itu, ia juga merasa menyentuh sesuatu. Seperti sebuah buku. Sebelum Flict kembali berpatroli, alangkah lebih baik kalau dirinya sudah berada di kamar asramanya yang aman. Jaejoongmenyimpan buku yang ditemukannya di balik kaos abu-abu yang dipakainya. Sebuah buku tua yang sudah menguningdenganjudul aneh dan ukiran di tepi sampulnya.

'_Reurtwinora'_

.

.

.

Jam di puncak menara sekolah Gringsvire berdentang selama dua belas kali. Jaejoong duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap buku yang didapatnya dari perpustakaan di bagian terlarang, tepatnya di bawah kolong rak. Semoga Freya tidak mengetahui kalau ada buku yang hilang dari tempat itu. Ujung tongkat sihirnya mengeluarkan cahaya sedikit redup untuk membantunya melihat.

Sudah lama ia menatap tulisan pada sampul buku itu, tapi tetap tidak mengerti artinya. Reurtwinora? Apakah itu bahasa kuno?Tanpa perintah, tangannya mulai membalik sampul halaman buku dan hal pertama yang dilakukanya adalah tercenung. Buku itu kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada tulisan apapun. Apa ini kumpulan dari perkamen yang belum di cetak? Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan. Ah memikirnyanya membuat Jaejoong menjadi pusing dan mengantuk. Pemuda itu lantas membuka laci pada meja nachkast di samping tempat tidurnya. Menyimpan buku itu di sana lalu menarik selimutnya dan merebahkan diri.

"_**Lumos**_**…**" bisiknya mengucapkan mantra untuk mematikan cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya.

.

.

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**YunJae**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**.**

Srak

Sosok bertudung itu menatap Jaejoong. Wajahnya tampak menyeringai lebar. Membuat sukujur tubuh pemuda itu berkeringat dan itu membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan kedua taring panjangnya. Bersiap-siap untuk mencabik.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Hosh ... hosh ...

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal. Mata doenya melihat keluar jendela, masih gelap. Ah sepertinya masih terlalu dini dan hari belum menjelang pagi.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shim Changmin turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tampang kusut dan rambut acak-acakan, "Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Selalu, mimpi yang sama dan berulang menghadiri alam bawah sadarnya, dan malam inipun sama.

"Apa tentang kejadian itu?" tanya Changmin berbisik.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah lama, tetapi kenapa kau masih bermimpi tentang hal itu? Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengunjungi Madam Claire?"

"Tidak apa-apa Changmin ah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Okey! Tidurlah, kurasa ini masih belum pagi."

Changmin kembali naik ke tempat tidur hangatnya. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Berharap kali ini bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia merapatkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya kemudian mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu begitu cerah. Ini hari minggu dan anak-anak bebas bermain keluar dari asrama mereka. Jaejoong duduk di bawah sebuah pohon akasia. Di dekat danau dengan airnya berwarna hijau. Tidak jauh darinya tampak Shim Changmin sedang bermain adu lempar batu bersama teman-temannya. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua dari dalam kantong celananya yang cukup besar.

Ia membuka buku itu lalu mengeluarkan tinta dan pena bulunya. Setelah mencelupkan pena bulu itu pada tinta, perlahan ia mulai menggoreskannya pada lembar pertama buku tua itu.

'_**Mimpi mencekam itu selalu mendatangiku**__**. Aku tau itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Kejadian itu nyata dan sudah pernah terjadi. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana sosok itu. Sosok mengerikan dengan kebuasan dan kekejamannya yang mematikan.**__**'**_

.

.

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**YunJae**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**.**

Suara-suara gemerisik dan kepakan sayap menggema dibalik kesunyanyang mencekam pada dunia Northwerd. Sebuah dunia yang tersembunyi dibalik kegelapan. Tak ada setitik pun cahaya yang menyentuh Northwerd. Beberapa sosok bertudung berlalu lalang dalam balutan kegelapan. Taring-taring mereka berkilat seakan menantang apapun yang berani menghalangi tujuan mereka. Cahaya bulan bahkan menyembunyikan diri dibalik awan gelap yang berpendar di langit suram.

Disebuah kastil istana yang begitu megah, sesosok pemuda yang memiliki mata setajam musang berdiri di depan jendela besar. Pandangannya tampak muram. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan hidupnya. Belakangan ini ia sering berdebat dengan sang Ratu, ibunya.

Sebuah gelas berisi cairan merah pekat di atas meja tampak belum tersentuh. Sebagai makhluk penghisap darah, sudah seharusnya ia menghisap. Tapi laki-laki bermata musang itu lebih suka meminumnya.

'_Kau harus berburu dan menghisap darah mangsamu secara langsung. Aku tidak mau memiliki putra seorang pengecut. Seorang berdarah Pangeran sepertimu harus memberi contoh yang baik__!'_kalimat itulah yang hampir memenuhi setiap implus yang menuju ke otaknya.

'_Seorang pangeran dari bangsa vampir__e__, menghisap darah mangsanya__.__'_Pemuda bermata musang itu kembali menatap muram.

Jung Yunho keturunan darah murni atau Pureblood dan merupakan satu-satunya keturunan kerajaan dunia vampire. Satu-satunya pangeran yang dimiliki Northwerd. Sosok yang begitu tenang namun mampu menenggelamkan siapapun ke dalam kegelapan. Sebagai seorang pangeran vampire, sang Ratu mengatakan ia harus memiliki hati yang bengis dan tanpa belas sering kali hatinya merasakan hal yang sebaliknya dengan keinginan sang ratu. Merasa jengah, Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela di hadapannya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang vampire tua dengan rambut putih masuk ke dalam dengan membawa setumpuk buku.

"Ratu menyuruh saya membawa ini pada anda,Yang Mulia. Mulai besok Anda akan mengikuti pelajaran yang sudah di tetapkan. Deoglas akan mengajari Anda strategi bertarung," kata vampire tua itu dengan suara seraknya. Ia meletakkan semua buku yang dibawanya di meja sementara Yunho tampak acuh.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, tinggalkan kamarku!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya harap anda tidak terlambat besok."

Yunho menghampiri tumpukan buku itu lalu meraih salah satunya setelah mendengar pintu tertutup. Sama sekali tidak menarik, pikirnya. Tapi ada sebuah buku yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Buku itu terlihat sudah menguning, terselip di antara tumpukan buku. Yunho mengambil lalu membukanya.

Kosong…

Mata musangnya menajam. Ia membawa buku itu pada meja tulisnya. Laki-laki itu duduk. Termenung sejenak. Lalu ia membuka buku itu lagi.

'_**Mimpi mencekam itu selalu mendatangiku**__**. Aku tau itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Kejadian itu nyata dan sudah pernah terjadi. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana sosok itu. Sosok mengerikan dengan kebuasan dan kekejamannya yang mematikan.**__**'**_

Deg

Mata musang Yunho mengerjap saat mendapati sebuah tulisan yang tiba-tiba muncul pada lembaran kosong itu. Ia yakin bahwa sebelumnya buku itu kosong. darimana tulisan itu muncul? Tangan yunho bergerak mengambil pena miliknya lalu menggoreskan tinta di bawah tulisan itu.

'_**Mimpi seolah menjadi jembatan antara masa lalu dan masa yang akan datang.'**_

Yunho terdiam menatap tulisannya itu. Ia menunggu meskipun tidak tau apa yang ia tunggu. Baru saja tangannya akan bergerak menutup buku itu, sebuah tulisan perlahan muncul dari lembar kertasnya seperti air hitam yang membentuk satu kalimat.

'_**Who are you…?'**_

Pangeran vampire itu terkejut lalumenutup bukunya. Menatap kembali judul pada buku itu.

_Reurtwinora_

.

.

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**YunJae**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka dan yang lain cuma numpang!**

**Gia & V****e****a**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Mimpi seolah menjadi jembatan antara masa lalu dan masa yang akan datang.'**_

Jaejoong terkesiap saat manatap deretan huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawah huruf-huruf yang ditulisnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Ia menelan saliva lalu menarik nafasnya dalam.Tangannya mencoba bergerak kembali untuk menggoreskan pena bulunya pada perkamen kosong dalam lembar buku 'Reurtwinora' itu.

'_**Who are you…?'**_

Laki-laki itu menggigit-gigit ujung pena bulunya. Menunggu apa yang akan muncul diatas kertas di hadapannya. Ini hanya kebetulan atau hanya sebuah sihir? Dalam otaknya ia mengira-ngira. Apa buku ini sejenis buku sihir yang bisa memberikan jawaban atau nasihat? Baru saja tangannya bergerak akan menutup buku tua itu, sesuatu membuatnya kembali terpaku. Beberapa kata meliuk-liuk bagai air hitam di atas kertas dan lama-lama timbul membentuk sebaris kalimat.

'_**Yunho… Jung Yunho.**__**'**_

Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap dengan cepat. Anak laki-laki berwajah menawan itupun kembali menarik nafas sebelum mengarahkan tangannya yang berkeringat keatas buku. Ia cukup terkejut bahwa ada sebuah nama sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

'_**Apa kau pemilik buku ini**__**?**__**'**_

Jaejoong menatap serius pada lampiran buku yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia takut sekaligus penasaran saat melihat kata-kata yang perlahan tersusun dalam lembaran kertas itu. Apakah ini seperti buku milik penyihir hitam Lord Voldemort seperti yang diceritakan? Jika benar begitu, tidakkah buku ini berbahaya? Jaejoong mulai merasa cemas sekarang. Apalagi ia membawa buku itu dari sesi terlarang di perpustakaan.

'_**Siapa kau?**__**'**_

Ia tertegun menatap sebaris kata tanya itu. Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Tapi, mungkin saja buku ini tau tentang apa yang dicarinya. Apakah itu mungkin kalau buku ini memiliki sihir yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan?

'_**Kim Jaejoong. **__**Namaku Kim jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi… Apa kau pemilik buku ini, atau kau adalah jiwa dari buku ini?'**_

Tidak lama kemudian muncul tulisan lain sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanya.

'_**Apa maksudmu?**__**'**_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. ia tidak mengerti sungguh.

'_**kupikir kau salah satu dari mereka. kau tau? mungkin seperti buku sihir pemberi jawaban.'**_

'_**Sihir? Kau dari dunia sihir?'**_

Okey. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kecemasannya bertambah. Bagaimana kalau dia dari dunia lain, seperti manusia. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada buku di dunia manusia yang dapat memunculkan tulisan seperti ini selain di dunia sihir. Sedikit gugup, ia kembali menulis sesuatu pada lembaran itu.

'_**Apa kau tidak? **__**Where You`re from?'**_

BOUGH!

Jaejoong meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ditatapnya **squip **yang baru saja menghantam kepalanya. pemuda itu memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar gelak tawa Changmin bersama teman-temannya.

"Hey, Jae! Ayo lemparkan batunya kesini!" teriak salah satu teman Changmin. Anak laki-laki berwajah bundar mirip telur dadar dengan mata sipit yang diketahui Jaejoong bernama Mizokawa Souta. Jaejoong menarik tongkat sihirnya.

"_**Wingardium leviosa"**_

_**Squip**_, sejenis batu bulat berwarna gelap itu melayang ke udara dan jatuh tepat diatas kepala Changmin. Jaejoong terkikik saat melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mendengus lalu melotot padanya. Mengabaikan changmin dan teman-temannya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali menyimpan tongkat sihirnya.

Deg

Jaejoong tertegun saat menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja melupakan sesuatu yang menjadi kesibukannya. Ia kembali membuka buku tua itu dengan cepat. Tulisan baru itu sudah muncul dan membuat Jaejoong semakin tertarik. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

'_**Nortwerd.'**_

Jaejoong tampak befikir, lalu menggeleng pada akhirnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nama itu. Nortwerd, tempat apa itu? Terkadang banyak tempat dari dunia sihir yang tersembunyi. Mereka ada namun tak tampak. Laki-laki itu mulai ragu sekarang. Ia takut cerita tentang penyihir kegelapan itu akan bangkit lagi.

'_**Apa kau seorang penyihir juga?'**_

Jantung jaejoong berdegup keras setelah menuliskan pertanyaan itu. ia merasa tidak tenang sekaligus penasaran. Jawaban itu mulai muncul. Sekarang jantung jaejoong seperti berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tercekat. Satu kalimat jawaban itu mengembalikan semua masa lalunya. Mengembalikan semua mimpi-mimpi buruknya.. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat hidupnya berubah seketika, membuat pikirannya kembali pada bayang-bayang gelap yang menyelimuti dunia di bawah alam sadarnya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya, tentang sosok bertudung yang menyeringai dengan taring-taring mereka yang berkilat.

' _**I`m a Vampire'**_

Puk

Jaejoong menutup buku itu dengan nafas yang memburu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu lantas menatap kearah Changmin sejenak sebelum bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman di bawah naungan pohon akasia sekolah Gringsvire. Ia berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian itu berputar seperti sebuah film yang saling bersahutan. Jerit kesakitan seperti menggema dalam ruang kepalanya. Ini lebih dari yang ditakutkannya terhadap legenda penyihir kegelapan. ini tentang hidupnya.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Pangeran vampir yang memiliki wajah tampan itu tercenung sembari mengetukkan pena keatas meja. Beberapa saat yang lalu perasaan menyenangkan dan sesuatu yang sangat menarik baru saja dialaminya. Tentang seseorang di tempat lain yang berbicara dengannya lewat sebuah buku kuno berjudul aneh yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Fakta bahwa ada orang yang bukan dari nortwert membuatnya penasaran. Ini menarik, pikirnya.

'Kim Jaejoong dan sihir?'

Yunho masih menunggu setelah mengungkapkan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Ditatapnya buku tua itu dengan takjub. Benda ini pasti bukan dari nortwerd. Sihir… ya sihir. Benda ini pasti berasal dari sana. Benda yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya. Selama berabad-abad hidupnya, tidak pernah ia menemukan hal yang membuatnya tertarik seperti ini. Selain dunia manusia, masih ada dunia lain. Dunia sihir. Di sana ada sosok bernama kim jaejoong. Sampai beberapa waktu lamanya belum juga sosok bernama Kim Jaejoong itu merespon pengakuannya. Yunho mulai gelisah. Ia mulai takut. Ia takut sesuatu yang menarik seperti ini akan berakhir.

'_**katakan sesuatu, please**__**.'**_

Yunho menunggu lagi. ia sedikit terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Belum pernah ia merasakan emosi yang mendesak seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia menatap lembar kertas itu penuh harap.

_Well_

Mungkin ada suatu kegiatan yang mendesak yang sedang dilakukan orang dari dunia sihir itu. Yunho tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menulis sebuah kata di bawah tulisannya sendiri dalam buku Reurtwinora.

'_**I'am wait you.'**_

Laki-laki pemilik mata musang itu menutup buku tua bersampul ukiran aneh ditangannya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menyimpan buku itu baik-baik di dalam laci dan menghela nafas pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia," ucap seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki bola mata berwarna merah darah itu sambil membungkuk pelan. Yunho menatap dingin pada sosok yang memberi hormat padanya.

"Dimana Deoglas? Bukankah dia yang akan mengajariku hari ini? Kenapa justru kau yang sekarang muncul di hadapanku?" tanya yunho dingin.

Sosok itu kembali menunduk sebelum menghirup nafas dalam. "Deoglas memiliki tugas lain Yang Mulia, jadi ijinkan saya yang memantau pelajaran bertarung Anda untuk saat ini."

Yunho, pangeran vampir itu mengambil anak panah beserta busurnya yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Ia tidak heran mengapa laki-laki itu ada di sini menggantikan Deoglas. Marcus adalah tangan kanan sang Ratu. Dia sangat tau watak ibunya. Sampai saat ini Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya kelewat memantaunya. Ia tau apa yang diinginkan sang ratu. Menjadi petarung nomer satu di Nortwerd. Tapi ia tidak tau apa gunanya hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga ratu adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Jika dia menginginkan Yunho seperti itu, maka segala cara akan dilakukannya untuk memenuhi keinginnannya.

"Baiklah, apa kita akan berburu Tresstral?" Marcus menggeleng, membuat Yunho tercenung. "Lalu?"

"Anda tidak perlu berburu membawa panah dan busur Yang Mulia, cukup menggunakan kekuatan anda dan ratu menargetkan bahwa anda harus bisa menghisap minimal dua Tresstral sebagai percobaan awal."

Brakk

Yunho membuang anak panah beserta busurnya ke hadapan Marcus. Ia menatap tajam pria bertubuh tegap itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat dan giginya yang saling bergemeletuk, rahangnya mengeras mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia tau Ratu akan melakukan ini. Sebagai seorang vampire, sudah menjadi nalurinya untuk menghisap darah. Namun yunho menahannya. Ia bisa kalau ia mau, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Melihat makhluk-makhluk yang kesakitan saat digigitnya, membuatnya merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling terkutuk. Dan ia benci hal itu.

Yunho berhenti menghisap sejak kejadian itu. Saat guru pertamanya Aidane, menyuruhnya pergi ke dunia manusia. Ia menghisap darah seekor kucing yang lewat dihadapannya. Tapi setelah itu, jeritan tangis seorang gadis kecil terus membayanginya hingga saat ini. Ia tidak dapat menghapus memori itu, hingga kini ia masih mengingat wajah gadis yang menangisi kematian kucingnya. Ia mendapat pujian dari vampire wanita itu, tapi sejak saat itu yunho tidak bisa lagi menghisap.

Pangeran vampir itu membuang nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Menyingkirkan ingatan yang ingin dihapusnya. "Aku tidak ingin belajar hari ini. Katakan pada ratu ketidaksiapanku." Katanya sambil berlalu, membuat sudut bibir pria bernama Marcus tertarik keatas membentuk seringai.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Tangga menuju asrama sekolah Gringsvire berderit saat sosok pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu berlari menapakainya. Kim Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan besar wanita bertubuh gemuk. "Hallo cantik. Berikan kata kunci untukku, dan aku akan membuka pintu untukmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa, sangat tidak lucu jika orang secantik dirimu_"

"_**Fragglefearry!"**_

Krieeett

Pintu asrama terbuka sebelum lukisan wanita penjaga pintu selesai menggumamkan ucapannya. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menyihir wanita gemuk penjaga pintu itu menjadi siput agar tidak mengatainya cantik lagi. Sejak tahun pertamanya di Gringsvire, Si nyonya Gemuk memang suka sekali memanggilnya cantik. Apanya yang cantik? Jelas-jelas dirinya ini adalah laki-laki tampan dan pintar di sekolah sihir.

Namun rasa kesalnya menguap seketika saat sel otaknya kembali teringat tentang sesuatu yang baru saja ditemukannya. Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar asramanya yang terasa lenggang di hari minggu. Well, hampir seluruh murid Gringsvire pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing saat akhir pekan dan liburan sekolah. tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. rumahnya adalah Gringsvire sejak peristiwa itu.

Pemuda itu tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum merunduk di bawah kolong ranjang dan menarik keluar kopor besar miliknya. Dibongkarnya isinya dan mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya.

Deg

Secarik artikel yang sempat dipotongnya dari cuplikan berita di _**Daily Newsly **_tergenggam di tangannya. Jaejoong menatap wajahnya sendiri dalam koran tua itu. Wajah pucat seorang anak laki-laki yang terpampang dengan kondisi yang sangat memperihatinkan. Ia seperti kembali merasakan semua ketakutan itu. kengerian yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Hal yang lebih ditakutinnya dari apapun yang ada. Hal yang dapat membangkitkan masa lalunya. Dengan nafas tercekat, Jaejoong kembali membaca judul artikel itu.

'_**The Boy Who Witness'**_

_**Dua sosok mayat ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan**__** di rumahnya**__**. Keduanya meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Korban adalah seorang pria tua bernama Kim Seok Min dan seorang wanita Han So Hee**__**. **__**Mereka adalah orang tua asuh dari **__**seorang **__**anak laki-laki yang bersekolah di sekolah tinggi sihir Gringsvire**__** tingkat pertama**__**. Anak laki-laki **__**yang **__**benama Kim Jaejoong itu mengaku **__**bahwa ia **__**melihat sosok bertudung seperti manusia **__**yang**__** memiliki taring. Sosok itu menggigit leher kedua orang tua asuhnya dan menghisap darah mereka hingga habis. Dari cici-ciri yang disebutkan Kim Jaejoong, banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa makluk itu adalah sejenis makluk sihir hitam yang sangat buas.**_

"_**Makluk itu adalah Gorgeuroll." Ungkap Madam Rosmery pemilik toko jubah dan perlengkapan sekolah sihir. Namun Kepala Sekolah Gringsvire Prof. Albus Regulus Whincissky menyangkal dan menyatakan bahwa sosok bertudung dan menghisap darah itu adalah sejenis 'Vampire'. Pertentangan dan perdebatan terjadi di Kementrian Sihir. Satu-satunya saksi Kim Jaejoong diseret kepengadilan kementrian dan diadili atas tuduhan **__**memberikan kesaksian palsu**__**. **_

_**Banyak kalangan masyarakat dan Ke**__**menteri**__**an**__** Sihir **__**beranggapan bahwa **__**makluk dari kegelapan yang bernama Vampire itu tidak ada dan hanya kebohongan belaka. "Hanya hewan buas yang memiliki taring pada giginya. Jelas-jelas anak itu berkhayal dan mengarang cerita. Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki taring dan menghisap darah." Tutur Cornellius Franklin**__**,**__** Kepala Kementrian Sihir.**_

_**Namun pengadilan akhirnya memutuskan membebaskan saksi sekaligus tersangka kebohongan Kim Jaejoong atas jaminan Kepala Sekolah Gringsvire Prof. Regulus Whincissky. Anak laki-laki itu menjadi tanggung jawab Gringsvire sepenuhnya. Sampai akhirnya kasus penyerangan serta kematian Kim Seok Min bersama istrinya Han So Hee ditutup.**_

Jaejoong menggenggam potongan artikel itu dengan jemarinya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. ia menatap lagi buku reutwinora yang dimilikinya. Ternyata selama ini dia benar, Prof. Regulus tidak berbohong. Makhluk benama 'Vampire' itu memang ada dan dia memiliki buktinya. Sekarang yang mengendap dalam pikirannya adalah dimana dia bisa menemukan makhluk penghisap darah itu.

_Wait_

_Nortwerd_

Jaejoong kembali menyimpan secarik artikel miliknya kedalam kopor. Ia terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Satu hal yang diketahuinya, Vampir itu ada di bagian lain dari jagat raya. Dengan cekatan, Jaejoong mendorong kopernya kembali kebawah ranjang. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mencari tau tentang Nortwerd dan Vampire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Langkah jaejoong sontak terhenti. Laki-laki itu mengutuk dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan. Dengan sangat pelahan, tubuhnya berputar ke belakang dan matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil bahkan lebih kecil darinya sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, mungkin laki-laki itu setinggi pinggang Jaejoong.

"Prof. Smegol?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Profesor oleh Jaejoong itu tersenyum. "Untung aku bertemu denganmu dilorong ini. Tolong antarkan benda ini kembali keruang kepala sekolah. Good boy!"

Hiehh

"_But__" Belum selesai bibirnya protes, Prof. Smegol sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan bayangannya di balik lorong menuju kelas praktek ramalan.

Jaejoong menatap lagi benda berbentuk aneh benama Teropong Hantu yang baru saja diberikan Prof. Smegol, guru pengajar di kelas Mantra itu. Jaejoong mengingat terakhir kali ia pergi keruangan kepala sekolah adalah saat dia baru saja terbebas dari kasus mengenai kematian orang tua asuhnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunda pencarian tentang Nortwerd sementara waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan kepala sekolah terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya saat dirinya datang kesini. Sekarang ruangan ini terlihat lebih penuh dengan barang. Atapnya dipenuhi dengan penerangan dari lilin-lilin api juga sihir langit yang berhias batu savir putih. Membuat suasana dalam ruangan menjadi lebih indah. Jaejoong benar-benar mengagumi sihir karena itu. Topi seleksi tampak sedang tertidur di tempatnya, di atas rak buku besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Meja kepala sekolah masih berada di ujung tengah ruangan. Kursinya berlapis kain beludru berwarna merah.

Kakinya berjalan mendekati meja kepala sekolah yang berisi tumpukan file. Ia meletakkan teropong hantu di samping sebuah benda yang menyerupai teko. Disebelah meja, ada sebuah tongkat kayu tempat burung Phonix milik kepala sekolah bertengger. Burung yang langka dan sangat menakjubkan. Kematiannya adalah hari kelahirannya. Burung Phonix akan terbakar saat waktunya habis dan dari abu yang ditinggalkannya akan muncul anak Phonix. Jaejoong berjalan mundur sambil menatap isi rak besar yang ada di sudut kanan ruangan.

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan saat mata doenya menatap seberkas cahaya yang berpendar dari dalam lemari. Lebih tepatnya dari sebuah benda berbentuk oval. Bukankah itu _**Panssive**_? Benda yang mampu menyimpan kenangan? Jaejoong menelan salivanya lalu berjalan menuju lemari kaca itu. Ia membuka pintu lemarinya lalu menatap ke dalam _panssive_. Tampak seperti sebuah sumur kecil dengan airnya yang jernih. Dan sesuatu seperti lumut berpusar-pusar dengan cepat serta mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau terang. Merasa penasaran, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya itu.

'Arrggghhhh!' teriakan itu menghilang seiring dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang terangkat dari lantai.

Bruggh

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya menerpa sesuatu yang terasa dingin. Dan kakinya tidak menjejak dengan benar. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan seperti di jungkir balikkan. Pemuda pemilik bibir cherry itu lantas membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Jaejoong tercengang. Dihadapannya berdiri kepala sekolah Gringsvire dalam versi yang sangat berbeda. Rambutnya belum berwarna putih dan tubuhnya juga masih terlihat kekar. Apakah dia salah lihat? Atau sekarang dia sedang bermimpi? Prof. Regulus tampak berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Sir, I am sorry. Saya hanya ingin menaruh teropong hantu yang dititipkan Prof_"

Jaejoong tercekat saat hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Apakah dia tidak salah lihat? Baru saja Prof. Regulus berjalan dan menembus tubuhnya? Tidak mungkin! Apakah dirinya sudah meninggal? Jaejoong menggeleng dan memilih diam sembari memperhatikan kepala sekolahnya.

Prof. Regulus mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dan membukanya. Jaejoong mengikuti apa yang dilihat kepala sekolahnya. Sebuah buku berampul hitam dan memiliki simbol yang sangat aneh dan sukar.

Deg

Mata doe itu terbelalak seketika. Dalam buku itu tampak sebuah pintu yang beberapa hari lalu di temukannya di ruangan kepala sekolah ini. Pintu yang memiliki huruf-huruf kuno berukiran mengelilinginya. Jaejoong mendekat dan mencoba melihat isi buku itu, namun terlambat Prof. Regulus sudah menutupnya kembali. Dia menganyunkan tangannya untuk membuka buku tersebut. Dan Jaejoong tercengang setelahnya. Tangannya menembus melewati buku itu yang artinya sekarang dirinya tidak bisa menyentuh ataupun disentuh.

"Setitik darah dan simbol." Guman kepala sekolah tampak serius. Jaejoong menunggu dan berdiri disamping kepala sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja pria berwibawa itu bangkit dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Menuju lantai tiga dan menelusuri lorong. Jaejoong ingat jalan ini. Jalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terakhir kali dikunjunginya bersama Changmin. Dugaannya benar, kepala sekolah masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan benda-benda asing miliknya. Laki-laki itu mengira-ngira apa prof. Regulus tau tentang pintu misterius itu?

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Seperti tampak berfikir. Ia sedang berdiri menatap dinding letak pintu misterius itu berada. Jaejoong terkesiap begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Prof. Regulus menekan salah satu bata dan dinding dihadapannya mulai terbuka, memunculkan pintu kaca hitam seperti pertama kali jaejoong melihatnya. Bayangan pria itu terpantul jelas pada kaca hitam pekat itu. Namun bayangan tubuh Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terpantul.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Prof. Regulus terdiam di depan pintu itu. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan aneh. Keadaan di sekelilingnya berputar dan perutnya terasa bergejolak. Belum sempat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kegelapan sudah melingkupinya.

Bruukk

Kedua mata doe Jaejoong terbuka pelahan dan saling mengerjap. untuk sesaat, jaejoong merasa kosong. Tidak ada Prof. Regulus dalam versi muda dan tidak ada pintu misterius yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Ditatapnya _**Panssive**___yang berada di dalam lemari kaca. Apakah dirinya baru saja masuk kedalam benda itu? Jaejoong menggeleng lalu bangkit berdiri. Disapunya debu yang menempel di jubah sekolahnya dan seperti mendapat pemikiran tiba-tiba, Jaejoong melangkah mendekati rak-rak yang berjejer di ruangan itu. Meneliti satu persatu buku-buku yang berjejer di atas rak.

Deg

Jaejoong menelan salivanya saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tangannya menggapai meraih sebuah buku yang baru saja dilihatnya di dalam _**panssive.**___Buku berampul hitam dan memiliki simbol yang sangat aneh dan sukar itu kini berada ditangannya. Buru-buru Jaejoong memasukkan buku itu ke dalam jubahnya. Memeluknya dengan erat sebelum berlari keluar dari ruang pribadi kepala sekolah. Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat seperti ingin meledak. Jaejoong sampai di pintu masuk ruang asramanya dengan nafas terengah saat menatap lukisan nyonya Gemuk yang tersenyum manis padanya. " Kata kuncinya can_"

"_**Freagglefearry!"**_

Laki-laki itu melesat masuk begitu pintu terbuka. Membuat wanita gemuk mencibir kesal karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyela ucapannya. Jaejoong lantas mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengunci pintu.

"_**Lockstetic**__**,**__**"**_ ucapnya lalu mengambil nafas dalam.

Ia berjalan melewati ruang rekreasi secepat mungkin lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Jaejoong mengeluarkan buku itu dari balik jubahnya ketika sudah duduk di atas kasur. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Jaejoong terus membuka halaman demi halaman, sampai mata doenya menatap gambar pintu misterius yang baru dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bibir cherry itu berdecak. Jaejoong menggeleng, dia sama sekali belum bisa memahami tulisan-tulisan dalam buku kuno itu. _Wait_! 'Darah dan Simbol' bukankah itu yang diucapkan Prof. Regullus saat di dalam _**panssive**_?

'Damn!' Rutuk Jaejoong saat menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung pergi begitu saja, sekarang percuma saja dia membawa buku ini tetapi sama sekali tidak mengetahui arti dari kata-kata yang tertulis di dalam buku. Buku ini menggunakan tulisan _**Farsi**_ kuno dan hanya bisa di baca beberapa orang saja kecuali kalau dia bisa mengusai mantra penerjemah _**'Tranlafirian' **_yang sangat sulit melebihi apapun termasuk menaklukan naga Rumania sekali pun.

Jaejoong mendesah frustasi lalu mengheyakkan kepalanya pada sandaran bantal. Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak sambil menimang-nimang apakah ia akan membuka laci yang saat ini sedang ditatapnya. Akhirnya ia menyerah lalu membuka laci itu. mengeluarkan buku reutwinora lalu membukanya.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Well, hari ini cukup buruk untuknya. Sosok bernama kim jaejoong masih belum muncul. Berkali-kali Yunho menatap buku yang terbuka di atas meja itu. berharap ada sesuatu yang baru di bawah tulisan tangannya. Ia penasaran. Sungguh. Akhirnya Yunho menghampiri jendela kamarnya lalu mendesah pelan. Semuanya terlihat sama dan ia merasa jenuh. Ribuan tahun di dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang vampire, Yunho sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Laki-laki itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan jendela dengan tatapan muram. Ia menghampiri meja dan tersentak saat melihat sesuatu yang baru. Bibirnya tersenyum. Ada perasaan semangat yang begitu kuat dari dalam dirinya.

'_**Are you really a vampire…?'**_

Melihat pertanyaan itu, Yunho segera mengambil penanya lalu menjawab dengan cepat.

'_**Yes.'**_

'_**Apa kau tau dunia sihir?'**_

'_**Aku tidak yakin, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini.'**_

Yunho menunggu tidak sabar. Tidak ada balasan lagi dari kim jaejoong.

'_**Apa buku ini bagian dari dunia sihir?'**_

Ia mencoba bertanya kembali. Berharap jaejoong merespon kalimatnya.

'_**So, legenda tentang makhluk abadi berdarah dingin dan penghisap darah itu memang ada?'**_

Kalimat itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang ditanyakan oleh Yunho. Namun mampu membuat Yunho terdiam. Perasaan terkutuk itu berputar lagi di benaknya.

'_**Umumnya, vampire memang menghisap darah. Tetapi aku tidak. Aku hanya meminum.'**_

'_**Tidakkah hal itu sama?'**_

'_**Tentu saja tidak. setidaknya itu menurutku. Menghisap membuatku merasakan dengan jelas bahwa aku adalah makhluk terkutuk. Dan aku benci hal itu.'**_

'_**Aku masih sulit mempercayai hal ini. bahwa aku berbicara dengan seorang vampire.'**_

'_**Aku jadi berfikir. Kenapa buku ini ada di duniaku sementara kau juga memiliki buku yang sama.**_ _**Tidakkah kau berfikir buku ini menjadi penghubung di antara kita?'**_

'_**Apa kau berfikir bahwa ada kemungkinan untuk kita bertemu?'**_

'_**Yes. Why not?'**_

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Berjam-jam yunho menunggu tapi jaejoong tidak membalas kalimatnya lagi. Membuat laki-laki itu semakin penasaran. Ia tidak main-main dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Jika bisa, ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ingin melihat seperti apa Kim Jaejoong. Satu hal yang tidak dipikirkan Yunho, Jaejoong adalah makhluk yang memiliki darah disetiap sel nadinya. Sama seperti manusia. Bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah makhluk yang bisa saja membuatnya melanggar prinsipnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**To be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka dan yang lain cuma numpang!**

**Gia & V****e****a**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menutup buku reurtwinora dihadapannya, ia menelan salivanya tampak berfikir dan menimang. Sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri, menyelipkan buku itu dibalik jubahnya.

Suasana koridor sekolah Gringsvire masih terlihat lenggang, Jaejoong sedang melewati sebuah patung _Gergoil_ panglima perang saat kedua onixnya tanpa sengaja melihat Flict yang mengumpat dengan seekor kucing dalam gendongannya. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik dinding dan menunggu pengawas sekolah itu berlalu dari lantai tiga kelas ramalan. Sangat tidak baik jika ia sampai tertangkap sedang berkeliaran disekitar ruangan pribadi milik kepala sekolah dilantai tiga itu.

POP

Jaejoong terkesiap saat sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, membuatnya menahan nafas karena terkejut. Sejenis sosok aneh yang memiliki telinga kelinci dan sebuah syal melingkar dilehernya, mata bulat seukuran piring makan, dan hidung panjang seperti pinokio. Sosok itu memicingkan mata besarnya pada Jaejoong dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Damn!

Bagaimana bisa ada seorang **Lepricone** disaat seperti ini? Jaejoong masih menatap makhluk itu dalam diam. Ia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan suara sekarang, bisa-bisa Flict mengatahui keberadaannya. Biasanya makhluk ini akan muncul jika mencium sesuatu yang disukainya. Mendadak pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyadari sesuatu.

Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sebuah lollipop pemberian Changmin dua hari yang lalu, tanpa berfikir panjang, ia mengulurkan lollipop dengan rasa jus labu itu pada si **Lepricone** berharap makhluk itu akan menghilang setelah menerima hadiah darinya.

Seet

"Silakan ucapkan perintah anda, master. Kreacher akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," Seru **lepricone** itu setelah meraih lollipop pemberian Jaejoong dan membungkuk dalam dihadapan pemuda itu hingga hidung runcinganya menyentuh lantai. Jaejoong semakin bingung, namun senyum berkembang di cherry lipsnya.Ia baru ingat kalau makhluk sejenis **lepricone** akan menganggap siapa saja yang berbaik hati padanya adalah tuannya.

_Great_

"Bisakah kau membuatku menghilang dan tak terlihat? Agar pengawas sekolah tua itu tidak melihat diriku," pinta Jaejoong sedikit tidak yakin. Pasalnya, si makhluk bernama Kreacher itu hanya mengerjapkan mata besarnya, memandangnya heran.

"Yes, master." Jawab makhluk itu kemudian.

Jaejoong terkejut saat Kreacher menyanggupi permintaannya, ia melihat telinga **lepricone** itu bergerak naik hingga tegak lurus. Mata besarnya terpejam.

Ctik

Kreacher menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Sihir itu hanya akan bertahan sampai tiga puluh menit master."

Jaejoong menelan salivanya dan mengamati tangannya sendiri, tidak ada yang berubah menurutnya. Apakah sekarang ia sudah tidak nampak? Apakah tubuhnya sudah kasat mata? Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, namun kedua haselnya membulat saat melihat Flict sudah berada dibalik tingkungan menuju kearahnya. Hanya tiga langkah, maka ia akan melihat **lepricone** sudah tidak ada dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu sangat terkejut saat Flict berdiri satu langkah didekatnya, namun mata kecil dan tajam pengawas sekolah itu sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaannya. Jadi si **lepricone **itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya tidak tampak?

Jaejoong tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, ia bergegas menyelinap disamping Flict lalu berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan benda-benda koleksi milik kepala sekolah.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Kriett

Pintu besar dari kayu _Ek_ itu terbuka menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan rak-rak serta benda-benda yang sangat unik. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati sebuah dinding tebal tempatnnya melihat pintu yang aneh itu dalam **panssive** diruang kepala sekolah.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir merahnya, meletakkan telunjuknya diujung dagu tampak berfikir. Mungkin ini sebuah kegilaan, tapi bisa jadi pintu ini akan membawanya pada sesuatu yang sedang dicarinya. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya lalu menekan salah satu dinding batu itu seperti apa yang dilakukan Prof. Regulus dalam **panssive.**

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat batu-batu dinding itu saling bergesek dan tertelan kedalam, memunculkan sebuah pintu dari bawah.Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dalam black mirror. Pemuda berparas menawan itu mengamati setiap ukiran disisi pintu bercermin dan melihat tulisan-tulisan kuno yang mulai bermunculan serta berpendar dengan warna kebiruan.

"Bagaiman cara membukanya? Tidak mungkin ini hanya sebuah kaca biasa," gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap pintu itu serius.

Srakk

Arkkhh

Jaejoong sontak mengibaskan tangannya hingga makhuk aneh yang baru saja menggigit jemarinya itu terhempas ke lantai. Ia melihat jemarinya yang berdenyut perih mengeluarkan darah. Dilihatnya **Acromatulla****, **sejenis laba-laba kecil yang tadi menggigitnya sedang merayap didinding sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam sebuah panci kecil berwarna kuning tembaga di salah satu rak. Beruntung **acromatulla **itu tidak beracun, tapi sanggup membuat jarimu bengkak hingga berhari-hari jika tergigit yang besar.

_Shit!_

Bagaimana bisa hewan itu menyelinap masuk kedalam sekolah? Bukankah mereka sejenis laba-laba yang hidup disudut terdalam hutan terlarang? Dan bukankah **Aragog** si laba-laba raksasa pemimpin itu juga sudah menjaga kawanannnya? 'Mungkin mereka sedang berjalan-jalan' batin Jaejoong lalu mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

Sepasang mata doe pemuda itu melebar saat tanpa sengaja sebuah ide terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"Darah dan Simbol…" gumamnya pelan.

Apakah bisa dengan hal itu?

Jaejoong kembali mendekati pintu kaca. Ia menatap bergantian antara pantulan dirinya serta jarinya yang berdarah. Sedikit ragu, ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya itu pada dinding kaca. Jaejoong tercengang begitu kaca itu seperti menelan darahnya. Dengan hati berdebar serta bergemuruh pemuda itu kembali menekankan jarinya yang luka pada black mirror itu. Ia teringat pada sampul buku yang diambilnya dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ada sebuah simbol seperti _pentagram_, gambar bintang yang menjuru pada lima arah dengan lingkaran yang melingkupinya serta garis-garis rumit. Apakah simbol yang dimaksud adalah itu? Tidak ada salahnya di coba. Jaejong mulai menggambar sebuah _pentagram_ diatas kaca hitam itu dengan menggunakan darah dari lukanya.

Deg

Sepasang hasel gelapnyabisa melihat kaca hitam itu menyerap symbol dari darah yang baru saja dirinya pada kaca itu perlahan memudar digantikan kabut yang memenuhi pintu itu. tulisan-tulisan kuno di sekeliling pintu dengan pendar cahayanya tersapu kabut itu. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kaca itu dan terkejut saat tidak merasakan dinginnya permukaan kaca melainkan hawa dingin dari kabut yang seolah bisa di tembus.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat sesuatu yang kuat seperti menarik tangannya. Kabut gelap itu bergulung-gulung dan berputar seperti badai dalam pintu dan melahap tubuhnya hingga tertelan masuk kedalam cermin berkabut itu sepenuhnya. Dalam sekejap tubuh pemuda bermata doe itu telah lenyap dari ruang penyimpanan pribadi milik kepala sekolah Gringsvire. Pintu itu mendadak bergetar dan kembali tenggelam pada lantaimembuat batu bata pada dinding bergerak-gerak secara zig-zag sebelum akhirnya kembali tersusun rapi.

.

.

.

Sosok pemilik bibir hati itu tampak termenung. Matanya menataplabirin luas dengan ribuan bunga mawar semerah darah yang membentang di bawah balkon kamarnya. Jung Yunho, pangeran vampir itu mendadak terkesiap. Ia memicingkan mata musangnya sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ada yang mengusik indera penciumannya, sesuatu yang sangat menggoda dan menggairahkan. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya merasakan sesuatu yang memabukkan seperti ini. Seluruh urat-urat dalam tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan menegang.

Yunho berjalan mengikuti indera penciummannya sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh mata normal manusia. Dia bersumpah tidak pernah sebelumnya merasakan sesuatu seperti ini di Nortwerd kecuali di dunia manusia. Tapi bau ini berbeda. Lebih harum dan begitu memabukkan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang dan rasa dahaga yang luar biasa seakan mengikat seluruh peredaran nadi menuju saraf-saraf diseluruh tubuhnya. Yunho berhenti saat mendapati pergerakan lain disekelilingnya.

Pangeran vampire itu terpaku di tempatnya. Ketika mata musangnya terbuka, ia menangkap sosok yang berdiri di antara sulur-sulur daun _**Herbolian**_. Sosok itu tengah berusaha melepaskan sulur-sulur yang meliliti lengan dan lehernya. Belum menyadari kehadiran yunho.

Deg

Vampir tampan itu seolah dapat merasakan waktu berhenti saat manik mata mereka bertemu. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan mata terbelak seperti terkejut. Dengan pengelihatan yang lebih tajam dari manusia normal, yunho bisa melihat wajah itu memucat. Ia menelan salivanya saat menyadari bahwa ada darah yang mengalir dari bawah kulit yang merona itu. Satu kesimpulannya, sosok di hadapannya ini bukan seorang vampire sepertinya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia ada di Nortwerd? Dunia vampire…?

Sepasang hazel gelap itu mengerjap. Ada tatapan putus asa di dalamnya sementara yunho tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri itu. Bibir chery semerah darah yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Tenggorokan Yunho terasa terbakar, namun ia hanya bisa menatap sosok itu pada jarak tidak lebih dari lima kaki. Seperti ada yang menahannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti lonceng menggema yang tersapu angin. Jaejoong masih mematung di tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok berkulit pucat dengan tampang rupawan dan begitu indah. Hingga Jaejoong menjadi bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apakah ia sudah berada di surga saat ini?

"Jawab aku!" sergah makhluk itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak.

"A-apa kau Va –Vampire?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Dan kau bukan. Darimana asalmu?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku_"

Seet

Bruggh

Belum sempat jaejoong menjawab, laki-laki itu sudah ada di hadapannya dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik. Mendorong tubuh jaejoong hingga membentur dinding dengan keras.

"Tahan nafasmu !" perintah Yunho sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho tau, ada vampire lain yang merasakan kehadiran manusia yang ada dalam dekapannya ini. Ia merasakan tubuh jaejoong menegang saat jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh leher pemuda itu.

"Tahan nafasmu sebentar!" ulang Yunho.

Tanpa Yunho pinta, jaejoong memang sudah menahan nafasnya ketika jemari sedingin es itu menyentuh kulit hangatnya. Kemudian sesuatu yang terasa lembut menyentuh dan menekan kulit lehernya. Bibir Yunho. Astaga ia benar-benar tidak bernafas sekarang. Darahnya terasa mengalir lebih cepat dan terbakar di bawah kulitnya. Seluruh sarafnya bergetar. Bahkan ia tidak dapat berfikir seberapa bahayanya sosok yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini. Dia hanya mampu menutup rapat-rapat kedua doe eyesnya saat mendengar suara bass itu kembali berbisik di dekat gendang telinganya.

"Jangan takut ... tahan nafasmu sebentar saja."

Suara itu seakan membius Jaejoong. Tangannya mencengkeram erat jubah hitam milik yunho. Mulutnya seolah terbungkap dan tubuhnya seakan membeku. Tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali saat Yunho semakin menghimpit tubuhnya hingga tertekan pada dinding yang dirambati sulur daun itu.

Yunho merasakan aura vampire yang sangat dikenalinya semakin mendekat. Dan benar saja sosok vampire tinggi dengan manik mata merah mengkilat itu tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari tempat Yunho.

"Yang Mulia, anda berada disini?"

Yunho merapatkan tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukkannya lalu menjilat kulit leher putih itu membuat pemiliknya memekik pelan, namun segera disamarkan oleh suara geraman Yunho.

"kau mengganggu makan malamku deoglas," jawab Yunho dengan suara dingin tanpa berbalik atau menatap sosok vampire jangkung yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba pikir ada makhluk lain yang berada di sini karena aura dan baunya terasa berbeda dari hewan-hewan yang ada." jawabDeoglas dengan tenang.

"Pergilah, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan!" perintah Yunho.

Deoglas, guru sekaligus orang kepercayaan Yunho itu mengangguk lalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Ahh..

Aroma ini, sesuatu yang begitu menggetarkan dan memabukkan. Yunho memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma itu. Tanpa Yunho sadari, kedua taring miliknya muncul dan menyentuh kulit leher hangat itu. Jaejoong yang merasa aneh, seketika mengingat kematian kedua orang tua asuhnya juga sosok bertudung dan bertaring itu.Ia tersadar lalu mendorong sosok berjubah yang masih mendekapnya.

Urgghh!

SET

Dalam hitungan detik, Yunho melesat mundur dan menjauh. Mata musang Yunho memicing dan sedikit terkejut. Hampir saja dia melakukan hal yang menjadi pantanganya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri darah milik sosok di hadapannya itu benar-benar sangat memabukkan. Jaejoong berjalan mundur saat Yunho melangkah kembali mendekatinya.

Bruggh

Tubuh kecil yang terbalut seragam sekolah sihir itu jatuh tersungkur begitu kakinya tersangkut sulur daun dan saat itu juga sebuah tangan sedingin es mencengkeram lengannya. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya begitu menyadari dirinya sudah terpojok. Ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari sosok di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku bahkan hanya untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

Deg

Yunho melihat sebuah buku yang berada di dekat kaki jaejoong. Sepertinya milik sosok itu. Tangannya terulur menggapai buku itu dan Yunho benar-benar terkejut saat membaca judul buku yang ada di tangannya. 'Reurtwinora' buku yang sama seperti yang ada di kamarnya. Mungkinkah orang dihapananya adalah 'Dia'? Yunho menatap sosok yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat pemuda berbibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kim Jaejoong...?"

Jaejoong terkesiap sontak mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata doenya menatap sepasang mata musang yang begitu dekat dihadapannya. Yang ada dalam benaknya adalah bagaimana sosok dihadapannya itu mengetahui namanya? Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar cukup bergetar itu.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Sebuah senyuman terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.Yunho berdiri sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong, membantu laki-laki itu berdiri sambil melepaskan sulur yang tersangkut di kaki jaejoong.

"Kau tau siapa aku," Jawab Yunho, "Kau berada di Nortwerd saat ini."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Nortwerd… matanya tersekiap menatap yunho. Ia ada di dunia vampire…? Oh damn! Ia berada dalam bahaya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi… tunggu dulu. Jaejoong menatap sosok di hadapannya itu lekat. Satu-satunya sosok dari Nortwerd yang diketahuinya hanyalah…

"Jung… Yunho?" tanyanya ragu.

"Yes, I am!" jawab yunho sambil tersenyum.

Entah perasaaan bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega setelah mengetahui bahwa sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah orang yang sedikit banyak diketahuinya.

Sett

"Di sini benar-benar tidak aman. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilik mata doe itu, Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari labirin mawar yang terbentang luas dalam kastil istana Nortwerd.

Jaejoong tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya diam dan merasakan bahwa kulit yang menyentuh tangannya terasa begitu dingin seperti tidak bernyawa.Tidak ada kehangatan atau sesuatu yang terasa panas. Jaejoong menggeleng, menyingkirkan pikiran buruk bahwa sosok yang sekarang bersamanya adalah makhluk tidak bernyawa. Setaunya laki-laki ini tidak terlihat seperti para **Rogman, **atau tubuh-tubuh yang sudah mati dan dikendalikan oleh sihir. Mereka memiliki mata dan pandangan kosong, tubuh mereka dingin dan mereka tidak memiliki pikiran. Yang paling penting **rogman **itu hanya ada di _rawa kematian__,_ di _lembah Broklynford_ tempat yang dipenuhi sihir hitam yang sangat kuat.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sudah duduk disebuah kursi kayu dalam ruangan yang bahkan seperti kedap cahaya. Hanya ada sebuah lilin kecil sebagai penerangan. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan jenis apa sebenarnya 'Vampire' itu dan kesimpulan yang didapatnya, mereka masih makhluk hidup dan tidak dikendalikan oleh sihir.

"Apa aku harus menyambutmu sebagai teman lama dari dunia lain yang kebetulan berkunjung kemari?"pertanyaan itu menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakkan buku reurtwinora milik Jaejoong yang dipungutnya tadi di atas meja dan duduk didepan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa perasaan haus sedari tadi tidak berhenti melingkupinya. Ia benar-benar merasakan kerongkongannya seperti terbakar.

"A-apa kau benar-benar seorang vampire? M-makhluk yang menghisap darah itu?" Tanya jaejoong terbata. Seperti butuh kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Yunho menatap kedua hasel gelap yang teduh itu ketika Jaejoong menatapnya"Aku memang seorang vampire, tapi bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak menghisap?"

Damn!

Yunho benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dunia sihir memiliki sosok yang sangat indah seperti yang ada didepannya sekarang. Lihatlah mata bulat hitam dan bening itu, kulit putih merona dengan aliran darah yang bergerak di bawahnya dan jangan lupakan bibir berwarna merah yang sangat menawan itu. Yunho menelan salivanya sebelum pangeran vampire itu kembali merasakan bau harum yang mampu mengobrak-abrik pikirannya.

Deg

Mata musang Yunho berkilat dan langsung berubah menjadi merah dalam sekejap saat pemuda didepannya menggulung jubah seragamnya untuk memeriksa memar pada lengannya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin terbentur dinding saat Yunho mendorongnya tadi.

Srakk

Jaejoong terperanggah ketika Yunho menarik kuat tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa cepatnya pergerakan laki-laki itu dalam pendanganya. Gerakannya seperti cahaya yang tak terdeteksi. Mata musang semerah darah itu menatap jarinya lekat.

Arkhh!

Ringisan itu keluar dari sela bibir cherry Jaejoong karena tangan pemuda yang mengaku dirinya adalah vampire itu begitu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Jaejoong melihat tatapan lapar pada Yunho akan jarinya yang terluka bekas gigitan **Acromantulla **di ruang penyimpanan milik kepalasekolah Gringsvire beberapa saat lalu.

"A-apa yang m-mau kau la-kukan?" tanya Jaejoong terbata. Hasel gelapnya menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Yunho dengan kedua taring mengkilat miliknya sudah hampir mendekatkan jemarinya yang terluka itupada bibir hatinya. Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangannya, namun cengkaraman vampire itu begitu kuat.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda berkulit putih itu meraih tongkat sihir dibalik jubah sekolah dan mengeluarkannya. Wajah ngeri serta panik menghampirinya saat Yunho mengendus bekas darah yang masih ada pada jari telunjuknnya.

"_**Stupefy!"**_

Argghh!

Bruukkk

Mantra kutukan untuk menyakiti lawan itu berhasil dilontarkan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, menghantam dinding dan terungkur di lantai penuh debu dalam ruangan kedap cahaya itu.

Jaejoong menggengam tongkat sihirnya dengan gemetar. Ia berulang kali menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana setelah ini? Apa ia akan bernasib sama dengan kedua orang tua asuhnya? Meninggal karena kehabisan darah? Jaejoong menggeleng dan memejamkan kedua hasel gelapnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk kembali berkelana dan berputar dalam otaknya. Ia baru menyadari betapa bahayannya sosok di depannya ini.

Sementara Yunho mengerutkan kening. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Laki-laki itu menatap tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja menyerang dan menghisap darah manusia. Sungguh ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Rasa haus yang luar bisa menderanya begitu melihat dan mencium aroma darah pemuda dihadapannya. Yunho bangkit lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali."

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap penuh curiga setelah mendengar ucapan sosok vampire itu. "K-kau ingin membunuhku?" pertanyaan bodoh Kim Jaejoong. Tapi sangat sukses membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan wajah muram.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti makhluk seindah dirimu, Jae. Tapi seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah mencium aroma yang begitu memabukkan dari dirimu. Yang mampu membuatku hilang kendali."

Wajah Jaejoong terasa panas dan memerah sekarang, ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Cara Yunho mengucapkannya, seolah Jaejoong adalah makhluk paling rupawan yang pernah ada. Padahal, Jaejoong-lah yang menganggap Yunho sebagai makhluk paling rupawan yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau tau? Mungkin kau bisa membuatku merasa menjadi makhluk paling terkutuk. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku sampai hilang kendali dan menyakitimu seperti tadi. Mungkin seharusnya kita tidak boleh bertemu."

Jaejoong melihat tatapan muram Yunho dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Ia tau bahwa vampire itu terkenal dengan kekejamannya tanpa belas kasih. Mendengar yunho tidak ingin menyakitinya, membuatnya merasa aneh. Ia takut sekaligus merasa aman. Yunho melirik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, membuat pemuda dengan mata doe itu langsung menarik tangannya dari atas meja lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik jubah sekolah.

"Kau harus kembali ke duniamu, Jae. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengambil resiko menyerangmu seperti tadi," pangeran vampire itu menghela nafasnya dan menggengam kuat telapak tangannya. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Yunho kembali membuka manik musangnya dan menatap Jaejoong penuh ketertarikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menyerangku itu adalah sihir? Apa itu yang dimaksud sihir?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya sedikit bingung sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada tongkat sihirnya."Uhm .." angguknya.

"Apakah… Apakah kau bisa menunjukannya lagi? Bukan yang seperti tadi tapi sesuatu yang lain," pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya melihat sosok didepannya yang menatapnya penuh ketertarikan. Ia mengangguk dan bersiap menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya."Kau lihat gelas itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengagguk pelan. Ia benar-benar memperhatikan gelas diatas meja itu dengan serius.

"_**Wingardium leviosa**__**.**__**.. "**_

Yunho menatap takjub. Gelas itu melayang tinggi keudara kemudianmendarat kembali dengan anggun di atasnachast di sudut ruangan.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali," gumam yunho, "hanya dengan sebuah tongkat dan mantra. Apa aku juga bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya membuat Jaejoong tertawa geli.

"Tidak semua manusia bisa menjadi seorang penyihir, Yun. Sihirlah yang memilih mereka. Kecuali keturunan penyihir murni, penyihir campuran akan dipilih."

Yunho mendesah pelan, "Kau benar. Lagipula aku bukan manusia. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"_**Actio glasetica."**_

Puk

Gelas itu melesat dan beralih dalam genggaman tangan Jaejoong. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu lantas meletakkan gelasnya di meja lalu mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya kedalam jubahnya.

"kau tau, kau beruntung menjadi salah satu dari mereka." Ungkapnya membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi mengulum senyum.

"Aku baru mempelajari beberapa mantra ringan. Mantra yang berat akan diajarkan di tingkat 6 nanti."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Baru saja Yunho ingin berucap, kembali rasa haus itu menerpanya.Ahh sungguh aroma darah yang membekas di jari Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengusiknya. Jika terus berlama-lama seperti ini, ia bisa memastikan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunianya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke dunia sihir. Aku tidak tau seberapa lama bisa bertahan jika kau terus berada di sisiku, Jae." ucap Yunho memalingkan wajah sambil menutup hidungnya.

Jaejoong menatap dengan sedih lalu mengangguk. Ia mengambil buku reurtwinora yang berada di atas meja. Sepertinya ia baru saja melakukan hal yang gila. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di dunia berbahaya ini selama lebih dari satu jam. Bersama seorang vampire yang bisa saja membunuhnya. Tapi ia merasakan hal berbeda pada Yunho. Jaejoong tidak tau, tapi sedikitpun ia tidak menganggapnya jahat. Namun tidak jahat bukan tidak berarti tidak berbahaya. Laki-laki itu benar,bagaimanapun ia harus kembali. Lagi pula sebentar lagi akan menjelang malam. Ia tidak mau mendengar Changmin berlaridi sepanjang koridor sekolah sambilberteriak 'Kim Jaejoong menghilang!'

"Okay," kata Jaejoong pelan, "jalan mana yang harus kulalui untuk ke pintu itu? terus terang saja kau membawaku dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat tertangkap oleh mataku. Jadi aku tidak tau jalan sudah kulalui tadi."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengantarmu?" tanya Yunho.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**To be continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka dan yang lain cuma numpang!**

**Gia & Vea**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap dinding yang tertutup sulur-sulur tanaman _**herbolian**_itu kembali. Ia mencoba meraba-raba dinding batu batanya untuk mencari di mana letak pintu. Dalam hati ia merasa cemas. Bagaimana bila ia tidak bisa menemukan pintu itu kembali? Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia merasa tangannya menekan sesuatu dan benar saja, pintu itu perlahan muncul sama seperti yang berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan benda-benda asing milik kepala sekolah.

Ia menatap wajah Yunho dan tidak bisa mengartikannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum gugup.

"Aku tidak pernah tau ada pintu yang dapat muncul dari dinding ini," gumam yunho masih menatap lekat pintu itu.

"Yunho, bisakah kau menutup penciumanmu?" pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap tidak mengerti tapi dilakukannya juga. Setelah memastikan yunho tidak dapat mencium apapun, Jaejoong menatap jarinya dengan bekas liquit darah pada ujung jari telunjuknya. Laki-laki itu menggigit bekas darah itu sambil mengernyit pelan. Darah segar merembes dari bekas lukannya tadi disertai rasa perih. Lalu ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada kaca hitam pintu dan menggambar sebuah simbol _pentagram_ pada dinding kaca itu seperti sebelumnya.

Ogh!

Yunho terkesiap saat kaca itu berubah menjadi kabut tipis yang gelap, menyapu seluruh permukaannya. Jaejoong berbalik lalu menatap wajah Yunho dengan senyuman. "Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" tanyanya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Masih menutup hidungnya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya, "Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Yunho. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikanku dalam keadaan hidup."

Yunho tercenung mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam kabut itu lalu menghilang. Perlahan, kabut itu kembali mengeras membentuk sebuah kaca hitam lalu tenggelam dalam tanah. dinding bata itu kembali bergerak menutup di balik sulur-sulur _**herbolian**_.

Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap dinding yang tampak sama seperti sebelumnya itu. begitu banyak hal baru yang di lihatnya hari ini. Kim Jaejoong… Akankah mereka bertemu kembali…? Memikirkan hal itu, yunho melesat cepat kembali ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Jaejoong merasakan kabut sedingin es itu mulai menghangat, ia membuka mata lalu mengerjap pelan. dilihatnya rak-rak besar dari kayu yang memajang benda-benda asing koleksi kepala sekolah. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan, merasa lega karena bisa kembali lagi ke dunianya. Ia menatap bekas luka di ujung jarinya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap pintu kaca yang baru saja membawanya pada dunia lain. Dunia yang memiliki sesuatu menakjubkan. Dunia yang berbahaya namun ingin dilihatnya lagi.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu lantas berbalik, berniat meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan milik kepala sekolah Gringsvire. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Ia tidak tau seberapa lama ia pergi. Mungkin ini sudah masuk jam makan malam. Tapi hanya satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang, mengeluarkan buku _reurtwinora_ yang berada di balik jubahnya untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki bernama Yunho. Seorang vampire yang berbeda. Wajah putih Jaejoong tiba-tiba terasa panas saat mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yunho padanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Indah?"

Ia tersenyum sambil memutar handle pintu yang akan membawanya keluar dari ruang penyimpanan.

Kriett

Deg

Jaejoong terpaku, sontak tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang saat hasel gelapnya memantulkan sosok berambut putih dengan sebuah kacamata bulan separo yang bertengger di atas hidung lancip itu. Sebuah wajah yang tidak pernah diduga Jaejoong akan muncul di balik pintu itu. Wajah dari kepala sekolah Gringsvire, Prof Regulus. Pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan tatapan dan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"_Sir_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prof. Regulus mengerling sejenak. "Kim Jaejoong?" serunya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Bibir pucatnya tersenyum tipis. membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk sehingga manik doenya tidak perlu melihat tatapan kepala sekolah yang seolah dapat membaca semua apa yang ada dalam isi kepalanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini saat waktu makan malam?" Tanya kepala sekolah dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

"I-itu. _I am Sorry,_ _sir. _saya tidak bermaksud melakukan sesuatu di ruangan anda. S-saya hanya…"

Sekali lagi pria berambut putih itu melontarkan senyumannya. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong pelan lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada seekor semut yang kebetulan melintas. Dalam sekejap, semut itu berubah menjadi sebuah kursi. Jaejoong mengingatnya, mantra untuk mengubah hewan menjadi benda.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." perintah Prof Regulus.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di sana. Ia masih merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan di lakukan kepala sekolah kepadanya.

_Ting_

Prof Regulus mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jaejoong. "Kau ingin mencobanya? Permen terbaru yang dikeluarkan toko _Barmeade_" _tawarnya_._

Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong mengambil sebuah permen yang terbungkus kertas merah muda dari genggaman tangan Prof Regulus. Ia membukanya lalu mengulum permen itu dalam sekali sentakan. Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan keningnya, ia langsung memutahkan kembali permen dalam mulutnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, kalau kau tidak beruntung kau akan mendapatkan rasa pahit." tutur pria itu.

Jaejoong meruntuk dalam hati kepada kepala sekolahnya. Bisa-bisanya pria itu memberikan tipuan kepada muridnya sendiri. Hah, menyebalkan. Namun perhatian Jaejoong kembali terfokus saat Prof Regulus duduk dihadapannya sehingga posisi keduanya saling berhadapan tanpa pembatas apapun.

"Permen ini seperti sebuah pembelajaran. Tidak semua permen itu manis. ada bermacam-macam rasanya. Seperti halnya kehidupan. Tidak selamanya kehidupan itu senang dan bahagia. akan ada saat dimana kau merasakan pahitnya. Bijaksanalah dalam mengambil setiap keputusan, itu lebih baik." Ungkap pria itu lagi membuat Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tampak berfikir.

"Apa kau baru saja berkunjung ke tempat lain?"

Jaejoong menelan salivanya gugup. Prof. Regulus menurunkan sedikit kaca matanya, menatapnya penuh selidik.

"_No,_ _Sir_. Saya_"

Sett

"_Herbolian,_" ucap Prof Regulus sembari menatap selembar daun yang beberapa saat lalu bertengger di jubah sekolah milik Jaejoong. "Tanaman yang hanya bisa hidup di tempat tanpa sinar matahari."

Jaejoong memainkan jemarinya gelisah, ia tidak menyangka daun dari tananamn yang tumbuh di Nortwerd itu ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Bagaimana tempat itu? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya pria berkacama bulan separo itu, "Atau justru sebaliknya, dipenuhi bahaya. Aku senang kau bisa kembali dalam keadaan baik."

Kata-kata kepala sekolah benar-benar membuat Jajeoong tidak berkutik lagi. Laki-laki itu mencoba mengolah kata-kata yang kini sedang berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Mata haselnya menatap pria itu dengan berbagai rasa. Rasa khawatir sekaligus rasa takut. ia cukup tahu bahwa tidak mungkin untuk melakukan kebohongan kepada seorang kepala sekolah.

"Apa kau bertemu salah satu penghuninya?"

Deg

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia sadar, Prof. Regulus pasti mengetahui segalanya tentang tempat itu. Bukankah pria itu yang mengatakan pada kementrian sihir untuk melindungi Jaejoong bahwa vampire itu ada? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa ia harus berterus terang pada kepala sekolahnya? Ia merasa takut bahwa perbuatannya terlalu jauh. Tapi Jaejoong hanya ingin tau seperti apa makhluk itu, seperti apa dunianya. Hal yang begitu disembunyikan oleh kementrian sihir. Termasuk kasus kematian orangtua asuhnya.

"Saya… Hanya ingin tau_, sir_." jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengangkat wajah, sehingga ia tidak melihat ketika pria dihadapnnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Rasa ingin tau itu bukanlah dosa. Tapi jika perasaan itu melebihi dari apa yang seharusnya diketahui, hal itu sungguh tidak baik, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mencoba memahami apa maksud kalimat yang dilontarkan kepala sekolahnya itu. Ia sangat mengerti suatu makna yang tersangkut dalam kata-kata itu. Bahwa keingintahuan itu lebih baik sewajarnya.

"Ah, sudah sangat larut ternyata. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin terkena detensi dari penjaga asrama. Lagi pula acara makan malam sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Kau pasti lapar. Sebaiknya kau bergegas kembali sekarang. Mungkin sebentar lagi Mr Flict akan berkeliling koridor sekolah," ucap Prof Regulus dengan tatapannya yang teduh.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Ia mulai menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi ke tempat itu. Seharusnya ia tau seberapa bahayanya tempat itu. Seharusnya ia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada orangtua asuhnya. Tempat itu, jauh lebih mengerikan dari semua tempat terlarang yang ada di dunia sihir.

"_Good night_, _Sir._" ucap Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Kim Jaejoong!" gerakan tangan Jaejoong memutar handle pintu berhenti ketika kepala sekolahnya kembali menyerukan namanya, "Jika kau selesai dengan buku milikku, bisakah kau mengembalikannya?"

Deg

Pemuda bemata doe itu terkesiap. Ia baru mengingat, bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah mengambil buku kuno milik Prof Regulus tanpa izin. Sepertinya kepala sekolah memang telah mengetahui semuanya.

Jaejoong berbalik lalu menunduk, "_Yes_, Sir."

Prof Regulus tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia menatap penuh arti pada sosok Jaejoong yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Srett

Pria berambut putih itu bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri dinding di mana pintu cermin hitam tengah bersembunyi. Jari panjangnya menekan salah satu dinding bata hingga bata-bata yang lain mulai bergerak ke dalam. Membuat pintu cermin hitam itu muncul kembali.

"_Meraloise_…" gumamnya pelan.

Prof Regulus menggeleng ketika menyadari sesuatu yang baru saja didapatnya. Manik _cyan _dibalik kaca mata bulan separuhmiliknya manatap cermin gelap berkabut yang berpendar dihadapannya. Memperhatikan setiap ukiran tulisan kuno serta huruf-huruf yang mengelilingi tepian cermin. Perlahan, jemarinya menyentuh permukaan pintu itu. Mengalirkan rasa dingin dari permukaan kacanya. Kemudian ia melangkah kebelakang lalu menutup sepasang maniknya.

"Dia adalah bagian dari silsilah…" gumannya dalam sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Tidak berselang lama, cermin dihadapannya bergetar pelan sampai akhirnya kembali turun hingga dinding bata terbentuk seperti sebelumnya.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat suara gemerisik dedaunan. Langit selalu tampak gelap, hingga nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan antara siang dan malam. Hari-hari di Nortwerd selalu mencekam setiap detiknya. Tidak ada kehangatan yang mampu menyelusup sedikit saja ke dalam dunia itu, hanya ada hitam dan kelam yang selalu berpendar di semua sudut dunia Nortwerd.

Pangeran vampire berwajah tampan itu menatap satu-satunya pemandangan langit yang bisa dilihatnya. Awan-awan berwarna kelabu terlihat tampak tenang. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan sosok asing dari luar Nortwerd, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan wajah indah yang saat ini selalu memenuhi ruang kosong dalam otaknya.

_Yeah.._

Pemuda yang datang dari dunia sihir bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, sosok indah dengan aroma memabukkan yang hampir membuatnya hilang kendali. Yunho tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Seolah masih ada sesuatu di luar sana yang bisa dilihatnya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki dari dunia sihir itu, ingin melihat keindahan wajahnya, ingin mendengar merdu suaranya, ingin menatap dua keping mata yang meneduhkan, ingin mencium aroma yang menggetarkan tubuhnya, aroma yang baru dirasakannya setelah ratusan tahun hidup sebagai vampire. Ia ingin tau semua hal tentang Kim Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan, tapi manusia di bumi menyebutnya sebagai perasaan 'rindu'.

Vampire bermata musang itu kembali menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keinginan liarnya. Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu menuju tempat tidur hingga jari panjangnya berakhir membuka laci meja nackhas dan menatap buku _reurtwinora _miliknya.

Kosong

Apakah Jaejoong sudah sampai di dunianya? Apa yang sekarang laki-laki itu lakukan? Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Yunho rasakan? Apakah mereka bisa bertemu kembali? Bagaimana jika Yunho yang kali ini mengunjugi dunia Sihir lalu menemui Jaejoong?

Pangeran vampire itu tersenyum simpul. Merasa terkejut oleh rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong mampu menjerat pikirannya. Sampai Yunho sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah membuka buku _reurtwinora_ miliknya kemudian menorehkan beberapa bait kata diatas kertas kekuningan itu.

'_Aku ingin melihatmu lagi.'_

.

.

.

"_Berapa lama lagi aku harus mencari, Marcus? Sudah hampir ratusan tahun kita mencari keberadaan pintu itu, tapi sampai sekarang kita tidak mendapatkan apapun."_

"_My Queen, sudah waktunya bagi Yang Mulia pangeran ikut melaksanakan tugas untuk menemukan pintu itu."_

Seet

Yunho langsung menutup buku _reurtwinora_ miliknya setelah mendapatkan suara samar-samar yang tidak sengaja menyapa pendengarannya. Tidak salah lagi, suara itu milik ratu dan tangan kanannya, Marcus. Bagaimanapun juga Yunho adalah pangeran vampire yang memiliki suatu keistimewaan dari vampire lainnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara yang bahkan bermil-mil jaraknya dari tempatnya berada. Meskipun tidak semua suara ingin didengarnya. Terkadang, hal itu justru membuatnya lelah. Membuat Yunho mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya diketahunya. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan itu. Karena tidak ada yang dipercayainya.

Yunho semakin menajamkan indra pendengarnya berusaha memfokuskan apapun yang sekarang sedang diperbincangkan antara Ratu dengan orang kepercayaannya itu. Kenapa mereka menyebutkan namanya?

"_Apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan bahwa kau ingin Yunho yang mengambil alih hal ini."_

"_Yes, my Queen. Itu yang saya pikirkan,"_ terdengar nada mantab dari jawaban Marcus. Yunho bahkan yakin vampire itu juga melontarkan seringainya sekarang.

"_Dia pasti akan bertanya hal-hal yang tidak boleh diketahuinya jika aku memerintahkan hal ini padanya. Kau tau bagaimana wataknya yang kadang ada di luar pemikiran kaum kita. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan kemarahan dan kebodohannya yang justru akan mengagalkan rencana kita."_

Hening

Yunho mencoba lebih berkonsetrasi ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan mendapatkan pendengaran yang cukup penting secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Pangeran vampire itu sedikit frustasi saat tidak ada suara lagi yang mampu didengarnya. Apa perbincangan mereka sudah berakhir? Ia masih membutuhkan sebuah informasi lagi. Pintu? Pintu apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Mendadak saraf yang memotorik implus menuju otaknya mengarah pada bayangan pintu tempat sosok yang beberapa saat lalu menghilang untuk kembali ke dunia sihir, tempat lain selain Nortwerd.

_Wait_

_Voice came again_

"_Kau benar, Marcus. Jika saja Airon tidak bodoh, sekarang magic world pasti sudah ada di tangan kita. Hanya vampire bodoh yang berani jatuh cinta pada manusia. Apapun harus kita lakukan untuk menemukan pintu itu. Menundukkan dan menjadikan dunia di luar Nortwerd dalam kekuasaan kita Hahaha…."_ tawa wanita pemimpin kaum vampire itu menggema, memecah kastil Nortwerd hingga semakin lama semakin terdengar menjauh.

Deg

Yunho terkesiap saat mendengar ucapan ratu. Airon, siapa dia? Menundukkan? Apa maksud semua itu? Pikiran Yunho seperti pecah, membuat fokusnya pada suara perbincangan Ratu dan Marcus terputus begitu saja. Ia menelan saliva dengan susah payah, entah kenapa perutnya terasa seperti diaduk. Membuatnya sesak.

Pengeran vampire itu menggeleng tidak percaya. Bohong! Seorang vampire tidak memiliki hati, bagaimana bisa ia merasakan sesak yang begitu hebat menyerang ulu hatinya?

'_Magic world?_'

Deg

Lagi-lagi Yunho merasa tertohok saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok indah yang selalu saja berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Apakah tempat Jaejoong dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti yang pernah ditunjukkannya? Apakah mereka tau tentang Nortwerd?

Yunho mengeram mengeluarkan emosinya. Satu hal yang diketahuinya, sesuatu yang mengerikan pasti pernah terjadi dan mungkin saja akan terjadi kembali. Ia harus mencari tau.

_Who is Airon…?_

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Hah

Kim Jaejoong, murid sekolah Gringsvire bersurai almond itu menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya dalam asrama sekolah. Ia sedang malas melakukan apapun di hari minggu ini. Jaejoong meninggalkan changmin yang masih berlatih Quidith, permainan bolla terbang yang sudah terkenal sejak Gringsvire masih memakai nama Hogwarts.

Jaejoong mengulurkan jarinya, menatap bekas luka yang sekarang sudah hampir mengering. Kalau bukan karena gigitan _Acromatulla_, ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di negeri itu. Sebuah tempat yang didalamya memiliki sosok vampire yang berbeda dari vampire lainnya.

'_Vampire yang tidak mau menghisap darah'_

Ah,

Jaejoong kembali melamun. Ingatannya mengembara lagi ke dalam dunia itu. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Ia menggigil bukan karena kedinginan. Tapi karena merasakan kengerian saat membayangkan keberuntungan tidak memihaknya. Bagaimana jika saat itu bukan Yunho yang bertemu dengannya? Jeritan orangtua asuhnya kembali menggema dalam ruang dengarnya.

Laki-laki itu terbangun dengan nafas tersegal. Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia menarik sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku berjudul _reurtwinora_. Ditatapnya sejenak buku itu. Ia kembali tercenung. Perlahan, jemarinya membuka buku itu. Seketika ia tertegun menatap sebuah baris baru di sana.

'_Aku ingin melihatmu lagi.'_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Yunho sudah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Dia seperti surga dan neraka sekaligus, yang mampu menarik rasa penasaran Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong tau seberapa bahayanya laki-laki itu, namun ada sisi yang membuat dirinya mengalah, mengikuti nalurinya.

"Aaaaaarrgh…" laki-laki itu berteriak frustasi sambil berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, tidak menyadari tatapan aneh seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Changmin, teman satu kamarnya itu mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah ajaib Jaejoong. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang bertingkah lebih gila dari diriku kalau sedang kelaparan," guman Changmin sukses menyadarkan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dalam kamar asrama, ada sosok lain yang sekarang berada bersamanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini? Aku tidak mendengarmu datang."

Changmin mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan teman sekamarnya itu. _Ck_, ia berdecak pelan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke aula sekarang. Sebentar lagi acara makan malam berlangsung. Aku tidak mau kehilangan jus labu, kepiting bakar, pancake kacang dan semua teman-temannya karena ulahmu. Come on!" ajak Changmin sambil berlalu tanpa mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang masih mengerjap bingung.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berlari mengerjar Changmin yang sudah menuruni anak tangga dan menghilang di balik punggung lukisan nyonya gemuk.

Kim Jaejoong bahkan melupakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di tempat lain. Menunggunya untuk berbicara lewat sebuah buku. Menunggunya untuk membaca tulisan yang baru saja di tulisnya. Jung Yunho sedang menunggunya di Nortwerd.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

"_**Hey, are you Okey? Apa kau berhasil kembali ke duniamu?"**_

…

"_**Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."**_

…

"_**Kim Jaejoong, balas pesanku. Please."**_

…

Yunho menatap frustasi pada buku _reutwinoranya._ Ia sudah menuliskan lebih dari tiga kalimat dalam buku itu bersama kata pertama yang ditulisnya beberapa saat lalu. Namun belum ada respon dari Jaejoong. Membuatnya cukup frustasi.

Argh!

Laki-laki keturunan vampire itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya lalu menyapu helaian surai brunnette miliknya kebelakang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan emosinya memuncak hanya karena seseorang tidak membalas pesannya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan gejolak dalam dadanya yang ingin meledak keluar. Sungguh Yunho ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya agar seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya itu mendengar teriakannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" lirihnya sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuh kembali ke atas kursi. Menatap satu-satunya buku bersampul lusuh yang membuatnya menggeram kesal.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ruang perpustakaan di kastil Nortwerd. Ia berusaha menghindari kontak dengan vampire lain. Tidak sampai dalam satu detik, Yunho sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar . Ia mendorongnya pelan hingga mengeluarkan suara berderit dari engsel pintu yang mungkin sudah berkarat.

Yunho menyalakan lentera di sudut ruangan. Jemarinya terasa dingin saat menggenggam besi pegangan lentera itu. Ia menatap satu persatu timbunan buku di atas rak yang berjejer mengelilinginya.

Salah satu tangannya terulur. Jemari telunjuknya menekan satu persatu buku-buku kuno di hadapannya. Ia tidak tau harus mencari buku seperti apa. Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai petunjuk, tidak ada yang bisa ia tanyai dan tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Yunho mengosongkan pikirannya lalu memfokuskan pada apa yang diinginkannya. Kemudian, sebuah buku bersampul merah hati itu tertangkap oleh matanya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, vampire itu meraih lalu membaca judul buku itu dengan seksama.

'_World About World'_

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di sudut bibir hati Yunho, ia sangat beruntung memiliki sebuah insting yang kuat sehingga dapat menemukan apa yang dicarinya hanya dalam waktu sekejab. Tanpa menunggu lama, dibaliknya lembar demi lembar buku itu dengan cepat.

Deg

Manik musangnya menangkap sebuah kata yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Yunho menatap tulisan itu dalam-dalam.

'_Magic World?'_

Srakk

Selembar halaman dari dalam buku itu sukses terlepas setelah Yunho merobeknya. Laki-laki itu lantas beranjak pergi meninggalkan pintu ruang perpustakaan Nortwerd yang berdentum menutup di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengetukan jemarinya di atas meja. Ia sudah membaca lembaran kertas itu. Kertas berisi informasi tentang dunia sihir. Dunia yang ternyata dipenuhi dengan segala sesuatu yang sangat membantu penghuninya. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana sebuah sikat bisa bergerak sendiri untuk menyikat dan lukisan yang bisa bergerak bahkan berbicara. Sejak pertama kali melihat sosok indah dari dunia sihir itu, Yunho sudah merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu bergairah.

Dunia itu bahkan memiliki jenis hewan yang darahnya sangat nikmat bagi kaum vampire, hewan yang diagungkan sejak dulu. _Hippogriff_. Tapi jelas bukan itu saja yang diincar Ratu, pasti ada hal lain yang belum diketahui Yunho.

Yunho menarik lagi buku reurtwinora miliknya dari dalam laci. Ia menggeram kesal saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kim Jaejoong belum juga menuliskan sesuatu.

Yunho merasa bimbang. Namun ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sebelum Ratu datang sendiri kepadanya untuk memintanya mencari keberadaan pintu yang mungkin sama dengan pintu yang pernah dilihatnya, ia harus berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Yunho meraih sebuah pena di atas meja lalu menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan dan berharap Jaejoong segera membalasnya.

'_Kim Jaejoong bisakah kita bertemu kembali?'_

_**.**_

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue..**


	5. Chapter 5

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka dan yang lain cuma numpang!**

**Gia & V****e****a**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****5**

**.**

**.**

_Meraloise _sesuatu yang menjadi penghubung dua dunia yang berbeda. Sebuah pintu yang memiliki simbol-simbol rumit dan membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan untuk memasukinya. Ketika darah milik keturunan ratu menyentuh simbol _pentagram_ yang menjadi segel pintu, maka keajaiban yang sebenarnya akan muncul dengan terbukanya pintu Meraloise.

Ketika itulah dua dunia akan saling terhubung.

Antara sihir dan kegelapan.

Jung Yunho kembali berdiri di depan dinding yang tertutup sulur-sulur tanaman _herbolian_. Sepasang iris musangnya mengamati dinding itu dengan seksama. Menarik nafasnya, laki-laki keturunan vampire itu mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraba-raba dinding batu batanya seperti apa yang pernah di lakukan Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki yang berasal dari dunia sihir beberapa waktu lalu.

Degh

Yunho tertegun saat tangannya menekan salah satu dinding batu bata itu, kemudian perlahan sebuah pintu muncul di hadapannya.

Ingatan laki-laki itu melayang pada saat ia melihat Jaejoong menggigit jemarinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan darah. Perasaan ragu mulai menghampiri Yunho.

Jika benar darahnya merupakan syarat untuk membuka pintu itu, berarti ia harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan waktu itu. Tetapi masalahnya adalah, darahnya dan darah manusia seperti Jaejoong berbeda. Dia seorang vampire. Itu artinya darah miliknya tidak akan semurni darah milik manusia. Apakah pintu itu masih akan terbuka jika ia memberikan darahnya?

Yunho menggeleng. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencoba. Setelah itu, Yunho menggeram, di kedua sisi grahamnya muncul taring tajam yang berkilat. Di dekatkannya tangannya sendiri pada benda lancip dalam rongga mulutnya itu.

Crass..

Bunyi kulit yang terkoyak. Cairan berwarna hitam pekat merembes dari sela-sela kulit tangannya. Memiringkan kepalanya, Yunho lantas mengambil darah miliknya dengan ujung telunjuknya. Ia mulai menggambar sebuah _pentagram_ seperti apa yang di lakukan Jaejoong pada dinding batu yang telah menampakkan permukaan kaca transparan itu.

Ia menunggu.

CK

Sudah ia duga. Darah vampir dan manusia jelas berbeda. Yunho tahu, ia tidak akan berhasil membuka pintu itu. Dia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat Meraloise berada. Tapi bunyi gemeratak terdengar di belakang punggungnya.

Deg

Menelan salivanya, laki-laki vampir itu berbalik dan terkesiap ketika kedua mata musangnya menatap kaca yang berubah menjadi kabut tipis gelap menyapu permukaannya. Ia menelan salivanya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi sentakan kecil melecut hatinya ketika tangannya menembus permukaan kabut itu. Yunho menutup kedua matanya, seolah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah yang terbaik yang harus di lakukannya. Mengangguk, Yunho mencoba melangkah masuk ke dalam permukaan kabut tipis itu.

Perasaan dingin menyelubunginya membuat Yunho hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tetapi perlahan ia meraskan kabut itu menghangat. Yunho membuka matanya dan mengerjap pelan.

Ia kembali tertegun. Pemadangan yang ada di hadapannya membuat laki-laki vampir itu mengernyit. Sebuah rak-rak besar berderet dengan beraneka benda-benda yang pernah di temuinya di dunia manusia. Lukisan-lukisan yang dapat bergerak sendiri. Sesaat ia terpana menatap sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu…"

Yunho tersentak mendengar suara itu. Salah satu pria dalam lukisan itu mengernyit menatap Yunho.

"Apa kau murid baru?" pria di lain lukisan menyahut.

"Tampangmu mirip Dryos hahah…"

"Hei jangan samakan muka anehnya denganku. Aku adalah kepala sekolah generasi ke enam paling tampan."

Dan suara itu mulai bersaut-sautan di antara pria-pria dalam lukisan. Mengabaikan perdebatan itu, Yunho melangkah mendekati sebuah pintu kayu kokoh yang tertangkap pandangannya.

Deritan samar terdengar di koridor lengang itu. Yunho memasang setiap indranya sewaspada mungkin. Hidungnya mencoba menetralisir setiap aroma yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tempat ini begitu di penuhi dengan aroma darah yang nikmat. Tapi bukan aroma ini yang di carinya.

Mengandalkan penciumannya, Yunho menelusuri lorong itu. Berharap bau memabukkan milik Jaejoong mampu di temukannya. Hanya itu harapan satu-satunya.

"Siapa disitu?"

DEGH

Yunho mematung di tempatnya.

Otaknya memerintahkan agar ia segera berlari dari tempat itu.

"_Stoprienta!"_ seru sosok itu tiba-tiba sambil mengayunkan tongkat di tangannya. Saat itu juga tubuh Yunho terasa kaku. Bahkan kakinya tidak mampu untuk di gerakkan satu langkahpun. Yunho menggeram. Hingga tanpa di sadarinya kedua taring miliknya muncul kemudian tertangkap oleh sosok pria berambut putih dengan sebuah kaca mata bulan separo yang bertengger di atas hidung lancip dan sebuah jubah panjang yang menyentuh lantai. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Yunho. Mengamatinya.

Profesor Regulus, kepala sekolah Gringsvire itu terpaku ketika sepasang onixnya menangkap makhluk apa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Tidak mungkin." Guman pria itu yang masih tidak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. "Tidak ada yang boleh melihatmu." Ujarnya lagi.

Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tubuhnya seperti ada yang mengontrol. Kakinya juga bergerak sendiri mengikuti pria berambut putih itu. Yunho menelan salivanya. Sel saraf yang memotorik rangsangan pikiran membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

'_sihir'_

Yunho mengerti sekarang. Keajaiban yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini di sebut kekuatan sihir. Tidak salah lagi. Ia kagum. Yunho masih berjalan mengikuti pria tua berjubah panjang itu sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

Saat itulah sesuatu tiba-tiba menyentak.

Bau memabukkan itu menyergap hidungnya.

'Bau Kim Jaejoong ada di sekitarnya.'

Mata musang Yunho berkilat merah ketika jauh di hadapannya segerombolan siswa berjubah berjalan. Lalu ia menangkap sosok yang sangat ingin di temuinya.

Yunho ingin berteriak dan meraih sosok itu. Tapi semua anggota tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan Kim Jaejoong akan menoleh kearahnya. Tapi pria sialan berjubah yang berjalan di hadapannya justru berbelok ke sebuah lorong dan mau tidak mau, tubuh Yunho ikut berbelok mengikuti orang tua berambut putih itu. Geraman kemarahan keluar dari sudut bibir Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hello prof. Regulus," suara jernih itu menyapu pendengaran kepala sekolah saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak tau masuk ke ruangan seseorang tanpa ijin itu tidak sopan, Leonard?"

Sosok jangkung dengan mata lebar serta jubah sihir yang terbuat dari sutra. Leonard Bermingham. Seorang anggota kementrian sihir yang bertugas di bagian Auror, atau pemburu sihir hitam dan makhluk-makhluk dari luar dunia sihir. Tanpa undangan dan kabar, pria itu senantiasa merecoki orang lain. Termasuk kepala sekolah sihir. Profesor Regulus.

"Oh aku minta maaf _Sir_," laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, tidak ada tampang menyesal sama sekali. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang, seperti tipe orang yang suka membuat kesal orang lain. "Ruanganmu menarik untuk dimasuki saat tidak ada orang," ucapnya menyebalkan.

"Jadi… apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau ingin aku langsung menjelaskan maksud kedatanganku? Tidak ada jamuan minum teh? Dan siapa dia?" tanya Leonard sambil berjalan mendekat, "Oh dia memiliki mata merah!" pekiknya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Leonard!" Prof Regulus mengambil langkah, berdiri tepat dihadapan laki-laki itu. menutupi Yunho dari pandangan laki-laki itu.

"Well, oke… aku kemari untuk menyampaikan surat dari kementrian sihir untukmu tentang penutupan kasus wali Kim Jaejoong."

Tubuh Yunho tersentak mendengar nama itu. bibirnya mengeram pelan.

Prof Regulus mengambil amplop tua itu dari tangan Leonard dengan cepat, "Lain kali kau bisa menggunakan burung hantu untuk menyampaikannya padaku. Sekarang pergilah!"

Leonard tersenyum sambil melangkah mundur, "Menyampaikan sendiri lebih menyenangkan, _Sir_. Aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang menarik seperti manusia bertaring sepertinya. Aku penasaran dengan reaksi kementrian tentang hal ini."

Pria tua berambut putih itu tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yunho sedang mengeram. Seperti ingin melepaskan diri dari mantra sihirnya.

"Leonard_"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, _Sir_…" seringai laki-laki itu sebelum melemparkan bubuk ajaib untuk teleportasi lewat perapian di sekat lemari penyimpanan milik Kepala sekolah.

"Ini akan menjadi masalah serius…" gumam prof. Regulus.

.

.

.

"BERITA BESAR!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tengah sibuk melahap hidangan di aula besar Gringsvire hampir saja tersedak begitu mendengar teriakan Dennis Park, anak yang memiliki banyak bintik merah di wajahnya dari asrama tetangga. Keduanya terdiam saling menatap. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk telinga lalu meletakkannya di lantai. Telinga itu berjalan menuju gerombolan teman-teman Denis Park di meja sebelah. Untuk menguping tentu saja.

_Telinga Sihir_. Sebuah produk dari Toko Lelucon yang sempat di belinya, sepertinya sangat berguna saat ini.

"Aku dengar Prof. Regulus menyembunyikan seorang makhluk mengerikan yang bertaring."

"Aku juga mendengar dari sebagian lukisan di koridor juga para hantu. Mereka bilang matanya berwarna merah dan tampangnya sangat aneh."

"Benar-benar mengerikan."

"Ada yang bilang Prof. Regulus mengurung makhluk mengerikan itu di ruang bawah tanah bangsal tertutup di kastil ini. Ada sepasang _Troll_ besar yang menjaganya agar tidak kabur dan mengganggu anak-anak."

"Mungkin dia akan menyerahkan makhluk itu pada kementrian sihir."

Obrolan berupa bisikan itu langsung berhenti begitu bunyi terompet milik penjaga sekolah sihir Gringsvire terdengar.

Telinga sihir Changmin berlari kembali padanya sebelum tertangkap oleh Filct. Si tua bergigi coklat itu dengan semangatnya meniup terompet tanda semua di haruskan diam ketika sedang menyantap makan siang.

Well, Kim Jaejoong tentu saja tidak akan hanya diam mendengar bisik-bisik tentang makhluk yang tengah ramai di bicarakan oleh anak-anak sekolah sihir.

OUCH!

Jaejoong langsung memelototi Changmin saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengijak kakinya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan bisikan. Jaejoong yakin guru-guru masih mengawasi.

Changmin yang memang memiliki tubuh tinggi harus merunduk agar tidak ketahuan mengobrol saat makan. Matanya berkilat seolah memperingati remaja yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jae, jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Makhluk itu di jaga dua _Troll_, pasti banyak mantra yang menjaganya juga. Aku tidak akan menemanimu menjenguk makhluk mengerikan yang di bicarakan para hantu dan lukisan di sekolah." Jaejoong hanya mencibir. Tidak bisa di pungkiri Shim Changmin memang selalu ingat bagaimana watak sahabat dekatnya itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa melewatkan kilat ketertarikan dari sepasang mata doe laki-laki berwajah menawan itu ketika mencium sesuatu yang mengundang rasa penasaran serta ingin tahu. Changmin sudah menebak jika di otak Jaejoong telah tersusun berbagai rencana untuk mendatangi ruang bawah tanah di bangsal terdalam sekolah Gringsvire.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan meneruskan menyuap sepotong besar kalkun sebelum meyeruput jus labu kuning yang menyegarkan teggorokannya.

"Kau bisa ketahuan bodoh!" bisik Changmin lagi sembari menyambar pancake di hadapannya membuat anak kelas tahun pertama hampir menangis melihat satu-satunya makanan yang tersisa di ambil oleh seniornya.

"Hey. Coba kau fikir, apa kau tidak penasaran seperti apa makhluk bertaring juga bermata merah itu? Bukankah di seluruh buku Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib tidak dijelaskan yang seperti itu? Makhluk itu pasti langka sampai Prof, Regulus mengurungnya di bangsal tertutup di dalam kastil ini."

"Oh, _Shut up_ Jae! Aku tidak mau terlibat masalah denganmu lagi. Si tua Flict sekarang memata-mataiku gara-gara Pansy Parkinson menuduhku mengintipnya di toilet wanita."

Baru saja Jaejoong akan menyahut, Prof. Smegol guru ramuan itu melenggang di sekitarnya, memamerkan senyum konyolnya pada anak-anak perempuan.

"Aku dengar makhluk itu berasal dari dunia kegelapan. Kalian tahu Vampire? Makhluk itu juga terkenal di dunia manusia. Mereka menjadikannya cerita atau film fantasy. Benar-benar konyol," sahut Kasamatsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara Jaejoong dan Changmin. Selabel kata tentang nama makhluk yang di ucapkan bocah itu membuat jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti berdetak tiba-tiba.

'_Vampire'_

Changmin menaruh kembali secuil _pancake berry _yang beberapa saat lalu melayang di depan mulutnya. Ia semakin khawatir apalagi melihat raut wajah Jaejoong. Setelah memastikan Kasamatsu pergi menuju gerbang keluar aula besar, Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong.

"Dengar, aku akan membantumu keluar dari asrama nanti malam. Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu menuju ruang bawah tanah."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Thanks." Gumannya. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu memang mengerti masa lalu Jaejoong yang berhubungan dengan bangsa dari kegelapan yang bernama Vampir itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Yunho menghilang?" geraman itu terdengar di dalam kastil Nortwerd. Halilintar terdengar bersaut-sautan di luar.

Marcus, vampire itu membungkuk penuh hormat pada wanita bergaun hitam di hadapannya. "Kami tidak bisa menemukannya di penjuru istana, yang mulia."

"Anak itu harus di beri pelajaran agar mengerti apa tujuan kita. Semakin cepat kita menemukan pintu itu akan semakin baik. Kita membutuhkan lebih banyak darah, hewan-hewan di sini tidak cukup untuk memuaskan rasa haus. Jika kita bisa menguasai dunia sihir, kita bisa masuk ke dunia manusia! Ini sudah ratusan tahun, sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini?"

"Saya mengerti, yang mulia… tapi tidak ada yang tau dimana letak pintu penghubung dua dunia itu."

"Semua ini karena kebodohan Airon. Seharusnya saat Queen Annalise jatuh cinta padanya, dia menghabisinya dan mengambil alih dunia sihir. Bukannya melindungi perempuan itu. Akibatnya bukan hanya pintu penghubung dunia vampire dan dunia sihir saja yang menghilang, tapi juga pintu penghubung dunia vampire dan dunia manusia."

"Saya akan menemukan pangeran Yunho kembali, yang mulia." Ucap marcus.

"Deoglas! Umumkan pada seluruh vampire untuk menangkap Yunho jika menemukannya."

"Baik yang mulia…" vampire di sebelah marcus itu ikut menunduk hormat pada sang ratu.

.

.

.

"Jae, kau yakin akan pergi?" Shim Changmin meringis kecil seolah sedang menahan untuk buang air kecil. Ia tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar aturan sekolah tapi selalu melakukannya. Kadang ia tidak habis pikir, apa Jaejoong tidak takut sama sekali?

"Cepatlah!" bisik jaejoong lalu berlari menelusuri koridor asrama. Diam-diam mereka berdua menyelinap pergi setelah makan malam. Jaejoong tau, Changmin akan sangat berisik kalau perutnya tidak diisi terlebih dahulu.

Kedua laki-laki itu mengendap-endap, memastikan tidak bertemu dengan Mr. Flict karena tidak ada _Lepricone_ yang memberi kekuatan mereka untuk menghilang. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang terasa panjang, keduanya sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu _Ek_. Pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Kau yakin pintu itu tidak dimantrai oleh Professor? Aku tidak mau menyentuhnya, siapa tau nanti ada listrik yang menyengatku," kata Changmin.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa ragu, laki-laki itu menarik pintunya hingga berderit.

"Ja-Jae… kau masuk sendiri kan?"

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku masih ingin makan makanan enak!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

"Tu-tunggu!" laki-laki jangkung itu menarik jubah jaejoong, "Kau yakin?"

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku. Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Baiklah!" Changmin mengerang pelan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong masuk sendirian.

"Ayo!"

Kedua laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kegelapan di balik pintu. Begitu pintu tertutup, tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Mata jaejoong dan changmin terbelak.

"Apa kalian terkejut?" suara berat pria berambut putih dan berkaca mata bundar itu menyambut kedua laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang menuju bawah tanah.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kami ada di tempatmu, _Sir_?" tanya Changmin gugup karena bukannya ada di ruangan menuju ke bawah tanah, tapi justru ada di dalam ruangan Prof. Regulus.

"Aku sudah memantrai pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan sihir _Portkey._ Sehingga siapa saja yang masuk ke dalamnya akan langsung berteleportasi ke tempatku."

"Oh sial…" desis changmin teramat pelan.

"Aku tau kau akan pergi, Kim Jaejoong…" Prof. Regulus beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua laki-laki itu, "Sifat keingintahuanmu kadang sangat merepotkan."

"Maafkan saya, _Sir_…"

"Kenapa kau ingin melihat makhluk itu?"

"Jadi makhluk itu memang ada?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut sakaligus ingin tahu yang membuncah di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku berencana untuk menyerahkannya pada kementrian sihir. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dunia ini. Jika salah satu dari mereka bisa masuk, tidak mustahil yang lainnya juga bisa masuk." Kata Prof. Regulus, "Shim changmin, kembalilah ke asrama. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Jaejoong."

"Good night, _Sir_…" ucap changmin lalu cepat-cepat pergi. Ia tidak mau terkena detensi dari kepala sekolahnya itu.

"_Sir_… apakah saya boleh melihatnya?"

Pria tua itu terdiam. Menatap jaejoong dengan tenang. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Jaejoong pikirkan. Tiba-tiba lemari tua prof. Regulus yang berada di sudut ruangan bergoyang pelan disertai suara berisik.

BRAAAK

Suara keras itu membuat Jaejoong dan Prof. Regulus reflek memalingkan wajah. Menghindarkan wajah mereka dari patahan kayu lemari. Geraman keras itu menggema dalam ruangan.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya kedua mata berbeda pancaran itu tanpa sengaja saling bertemu. Membuat masing-masing pemiliknya terkejut.

"Yunho…" Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya sosok yang baru saja menghancurkan lemari tua tempatnya dikurung.

Jung Yunho mengeram lebih rendah. Mencoba menyembunyikan taringnya yang keluar. Ia mulai mengenali keadaan sekitarnya. "Kim jaejoong…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

.

.

.

Shim changmin berjalan cepat menuju asramanya setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia berharap Jaejoong akan selamat dari detensi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Prof. Macclaft berjalan bersama rombongan yang salah satunya Changmin tau itu adalah anggota kementrian sihir.

"Ouh shit!" desis changmin pelan lalu cepat-cepat berlari kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Dia harus segera memperingatkan Jaejoong dan Prof. Regulus.

Damn!

Seandainya ia membawa sapu terbangnya, mungkin ia bisa cepat sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Sayangnya Changmin mengambil rute lain. Kalau harus menuju ruang bawah tanah agar bisa bertelepostasi ke ruangan kepala sekolah, itu sangat mustahil.

Changmin terus berlari hingga sampai pada sebuah pintu yang di jaga oleh patung kesatria berbaju zirah.

"Kata Kunci untuk laki-laki gagah berani dan kesatia pembela kebenaran serta keadilan. Berikan kata kuncimu anak muda."

Lagi-lagi Changmin mengumpat. Memangnya apa kata kunci untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi milik kepala sekolah?

"Ee.. Chip and Fish?" ucapnya mencoba. Kesatria berbaju zirah langsung menebaskan pedangnya yang hanya berukuran 15 cm itu.

"Salah."

"Secrew Ujung Meletup?"

"Salah."

"Burung phoenik?"

Hmm…

Lagi-lagi kesatria itu menggeleng. Ayolah, Changmin mulai frusatasi sekarang. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara-suara milik gerombolan orang-orang kementrian sihir.

"Come on! Bodoh, buka pintunya!"

"Tepat!"

Changmin mengernyit. "Bagus anak muda. Seorang kesatria sejati adalah mereka yang merendahkan diri dan mengatakan bahwa diri mereka bodoh. Selamat bertemu dengan kepala sekolah kesatria muda."

Pintu di samping patung kesatria berbaju zirah itu mengayun terbuka. Meskipun masih bingung, Changmin memilih bergegas masuk. Tidak menyangka jika kata-kata 'bodoh' yang asal di ucapkannya karena kesal justru membawa keberuntungan.

.

.

.

"Sir!"

"Pergilah dengan Mr. Shim, Kim jaejoong. Kurasa anggota kementrian akan tiba dalam beberapa menit lagi. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya." Kata Prof. Regulus saat Changmin baru saja masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Anda tidak bermaksud akan menyerahkannya pada kementrian sihir bukan?"

Pria berambut putih itu mengernyit pelan, "Tentu saja aku harus. Mereka harus melihat sendiri bahwa makhluk vampire memang benar-benar ada. Sekaligus untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tidak mengarang soal kematian walimu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya gelisah sementara changmin menatapnya bergantian dengan Prof. Regulus. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Ayolah, Changmin tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal rumit seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa, _Sir_…" bisik jaejoong.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu kim jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak bisa! _Diskandium_!" Jaejoong mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, membebaskan Yunho dari mantra pengikat prof. Regulus lalu menariknya untuk berlari pergi.

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Prof. Regulus sambil mengambil tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya.

Changmin menatap bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan sebuah bola bom asap yang di belinya dari Toko Lelucon. Dilemparnya bola itu dan suara 'boom' terdengar keras. Bola itu memantul-mantul di dinding sambil mengeluarkan asap berwarna merah dan hijau yang segera memenuhi ruangan. Laki-laki itu kemudian cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan Professor Regulus.

.

.

.

Braaak…

"Ouuh…" beberapa orang memekik saat jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak mereka yang berada tepat di depan pintu setelah ia keluar dari ruangan prof. regulus.

"Mr. Kim?"

Mata doe itu membelalak. Ia segera menarik Yunho untuk berlari pergi.

Braaak…

"Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu!" pekikan kedua keluar setelah Changmin tidak sengaja menabrak gerombolan orang-orang kementrian sihir itu.

"Mr. Shim, what happened?" tatap Prof. Virgillius guru Transfigurasi bingung. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah tapi dua murid sekolahnya bergiliran menabraknya.

"Prof. Virgillius, hentikan mereka!" teriak Prof. Regulus dari dalam ruangan.

"Oh shit!" Changmin mengumpat pelan lalu merogoh sakunya dengan cepat kemudian melemparkan dua bola bom asap yang tersisa kemudian berlari pergi. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Prof. Regulus tidak mengeluarkannya dari sekolah sihir setelah ini.

Laki-laki itu berlari cepat mengabaikan pekikan orang-orang kementrian sihir yang menggerutu. Ia harus menyusul Jaejoong sebelum mereka berhasil menangkapnya. Well, ia tidak ingin dieksekusi sendirian.

"Jae, wait!" teriaknya.

"Kita harus mengantar Yunho pulang ke dunianya!" teriak jaejoong tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Dunia apa?" changmin balas teriak masih dengan berlari.

Braak…

Jaejoong membuka pintu gudang penyimpanan dengan kasar lalu segera meraba-raba dinding tempat pintu Meraloise.

Changmin berhasil menyusul mereka dengan nafas terengah. Lalu matanya membelak setelah melihat sosok Yunho. "Dia benar-benar vampire?" tanyanya tercekat.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Perhatiannya teralih pada satu-satunya sosok yang mengundang keingintahuannya. Jung Yunho. Seorang vampir sekaligus laki-laki yang pernah di temuinya di dunia kegelapan.

"Kau harus segera kembali ke duniamu." Kata jaejoong sambil menekan salah satu dinding bata hingga sebuah pintu muncul dari pergeseran bata-bata itu.

Tapi laki-laki vampire itu justru menggelengkan kepala. "Aku ingin bicara padamu. Ini penting Kim Jaejoong. Tentang pintu ini, buku milik kita dan ketiga dunia."

"Wait!" Changmin memotong pembicaraan itu. Matanya menatap bergantian sahabatnya dan sosok asing yang tidak di ketahuinya itu. "Memangnya kau berasal dari dunia mana?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Changmin, Yunho menatap kembali pada Jaejoong. "Dengarkan aku. Queen Claire, ratu dunia vampir sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Semua itu akan terwujud jika ratu menemukan letak pintu Meraloise."

Jaejoong menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Yunho. Pandangannya menyiratkan keingintahuan, tapi ia merasa bingung harus mulai bertanya dari mana dan bagaimana.

"Meraloise? Aku tidak mengerti. ini bukan waktunya untuk kita membahas itu. tahan nafasmu!" jaejoong segera menggigit ujung telunjuknya lalu mulai menggambar pentagram di permukaan kaca itu.

"Pintu ini adalah pintu Meraloise. Pintu penghubung dua dunia. Pintu yang mengantarmu ke duniaku yang juga mengantarkanku ke duniamu. Kau akan lebih terkejut saat mengetahui kemana lagi pintu itu terhubung."

Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho tiba-tiba meraih tangannya. Ada sebuah sentakan melecut di dalam hatinya ketika kulit mereka sama-sama bersentuhan. Hal yang sama di rasakan juga oleh Yunho. Keduanya saling menatap dan seolah-olah kehangatan menyebar di sekeliling mereka.

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang vampire paling inginkan bukan?"

"BLOOD!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menoleh ke arah Changmin. Wajah laki-laki itu memucat. Meskipun ia hanya mendengarkan, tapi Changmin mengerti kemana arah kata-kata yang di ucapkan sosok vampir laki-laki itu.

"Dia benar. Aku menemukan sebuah buku di perpustakaan Nortwerd."

"Hey… anak-anak muda. Orang-orang sedang ramai membicarakan tentang makhluk penghisap darah. Apakah yang dimaksud si mata merah itu?" salah satu lukisan di dinging tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Oh tidak! Ini mengerikaan!" teriak salah satu penghuni lukisan yang lain. ia menatap dengan mata terbelalak kemudian segera melarikan diri, membuat foto itu kosong tanpa penghuninya.

Suara langkah kaki berderap terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Changmin dan Jaejoong saling menatap dan terbelalak.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang juga Yunho. Tidak ada waktu. Kalau sampai kementrian menangkapmu, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia vampire lagi." Ujar Jaejoong tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada kepanikan dalam suaranya. Laki-laki itu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pentagram di permukaan pintu itu.

"Bukalah bukumu. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu semuanya. Aku akan mengatakan apapun padamu lewat buku _reurtwinora_ milik kita."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Shim changmin berlari ke arah pintu, mencoba mengintip bagian luar. Matanya melebar saat melihat rombongan kementrian sihir bersama Prof. Regulus hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari ruangan itu.

"Jae, gawat!" teriak laki-laki itu sambil berlari kembali ke jaejoong. Sialnya, kakinya yang punya mata kaki buta itu tidak bisa melihat. Akibatnya ia tersandung kaki sebuah rak besar. Membuat tubuhnya melayang dan…

Bruuuk…

Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai menggambar pentagram menoleh terkejut. Namun dalam hitungan detik kejadian itu tidak dapat diproses oleh otaknya. Ia tidak tau bagaimana Changmin bisa tersandung hingga jatuh menabrak punggung Yunho yang berdiri di belakangnya dan tubuh vampire itu langsung menabrak tubuhnya. Membuat mereka berdua terdorong masuk ke dalam pintu Meraloise yang sudah terbuka.

"Oh no!" Prof Regulus berteriak keras. ia berlari menghampiri pintu yang sudah kembali mengeras seperti kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi Prof?" tanya , "Mr. Shim, kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

Sementara laki-laki yang masih duduk di lantai itu menatap dengan mata terbelalak pada pintu tempat menghilangnya Kim Jaejoong dan si vampire. "Me-mereka dihisap p-pintu itu…" jawabnya terbata.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya wakil kementrian sihir.

"Apa kalian sedang mempermainkan kami?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Leonard, apa kau menipu kami?"

"No!" bantah Leonard, "Makhluk itu memang ada. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Well seperti yang dibilangnya mungkin pintu itu menghisap makhluk itu kembali ke dunianya."

"Bagaimana cara dia masuk? Professor, kau tau hal ini bukan?"

"Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan menggambar pentagram dari darah keturunan ratu Annalise. Ratu pertama dunia sihir di abad 5," kata Prof. Regulus, "Atau oleh seseorang yang menjadi pasangan jiwanya." Lanjutnya kemudian yang membuat Changmin menatap ngeri.

Apa itu artinya belahan jiwa Jaejoong adalah seorang vampire…?

Changmin menghambur memeluk dinding tempat Jaejoong menghilang bersama sang vampir beberapa waktu lalu.

"Oh My God, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Kim Jaejoongggg!"

.

.

.

Petir saling menyambar bersahut-sahutan. Aura kegelapan menguar dan menyelimuti seluruh permukaan alam. Hawa dingin mengusik kulit.

Sebuah taman labirin di dunia Nortwerd bergetar oleh sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya pada dinding yang tertutupi tanaman serta semak herbolian.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dua sosok menembus dinding batu itu dan terjatuh saling menindih di atas rumput taman labirin.

Set

Yunho langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya saat mendengar jaejoong merintih pelan. Oh hampir saja ia kelepasan. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menggelap. Ia mengeram keras sambil melesat cepat. Tidak terlihat.

Braaak…

Jaejoong terbelak saat menyadarinya. Bunyi keras itu terdengar karena patahan pohon besar di tengah labirin yang dihantam oleh seorang vampire yang baru saja di tendang Yunho.

"Jae, gambar kembali pentagrammu. Disini sangat berbahaya!" pekik Yunho dengan panik saat telinganya mendengar suara vampire yang datang mendekat. Mungkin ada puluhan. "CEPAT!" teriak Yunho sebelum kembali menghalangi vampire yang menghantam pohon tadi.

Jaejoong meraba-raba dinding bata itu dengan panik. Kenapa sulit sekali ditemukan? Ia ingin sekali membakar sulur-sulur tanaman yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencari pintu itu. mungkin otaknya sedang kacau hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia memiliki sihir.

"Well, bagus sekali Jung Yunho." Suara wanita itu menggema seperti lonceng di menara yang berdentang tepat saat jaejoong menekan salah satu bata untuk memunculkan pintu Meraloise. "Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Jadi di situ letak pintu itu berada…"

Mata doe Jaejoong terkesima melihat wanita yang baru datang bersama puluhan vampire di belakangnya. Dia terlihat putih pucat dengan wajah yang rupawan. Sangat cantik. Matanya berwarna merah menyala.

"JAE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT!"

Laki-laki itu tersentak. Ia cepat-cepat menggoreskan jarinya yang berdarah pada permukaan pintu. Suara geraman terdengar bersaut-sautan saat bau darah jaejoong tercium di udara.

"Bahkan kau membawa satu anak domba kemari…" Queen Claire tertawa mengerikan, "Apa kau sudah ahli berburu sekarang?"

Yunho mengeram marah. Ia memunculkan gigi taringnya yang tajam, "Kalian tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

"Kau berani mengeram padaku?" sentak Queen Claire penuh kemurkaan, " Tunggu… jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya seperti Airon, ayahmu yang bodoh itu?!"

Yunho tersentak, "Raja Airon adalah ayahku? Jadi aku bukan anakmu? Kau memanfaatkanku?" teriak Yunho.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu, sekarang menyingkirlah!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya."

"Well, kita lihat saja!" saut ratu vampire itu, "Dapatkan manusia itu. Lenyapkan Yunho jika perlu!"

Jaejoong yang berusaha menggambar pentagramnya memekik keras saat melihat Yunho menghantam dinding labirin di sebelah pintu hingga membuat retakan besar.

"Jangan buang waktumu, Jae!"

Yunho kembali melesat saat seorang vampire berlari kearah Jaejoong. Diputarnya kepala vampire itu hingga terlepas.

"Aaakkh! Lepaskan!" Jaejoong menjerit saat vampire lain mencekal tangannya.

Yunho langsung melesat, menghantam vampire itu agar terlepas dari Jaejoong. menimbulkan suara petir saat tubuh mereka bertabrakan.

Ratu vampire itu menatap tajam. Ia menoleh pada Marcus, pendamping setianya. Memberikan sebuah isyarat di balik tatapannya. Vampire berambut panjang itu menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sebuah pisau dengan gagangnya yang dihiasi permata merah delima. Setelah memastikan bidikannya, dilemparnya benda itu.

Jaejoong baru saja menyelesaikan pentagramnya dan pintu berubah menjadi kabut. Ia berbalik bermaksud melihat Yunho tapi lagi- lagi kejadian itu tidak bisa diproses oleh otaknya. Saat Yunho melesat menutupi tubuhnya dan saat pisau itu meluncur dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata manusia hingga menembus kulit punggung yunho.

Laki-laki itu merengkuh jaejoong. mendorongnya masuk ke dalam pintu. Darah hitam pekat mengalir dari mulut Yunho. Mata doe Jaejoong terbelak. Tangannya mencengkeram baju Yunho.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk dari kabut yang berputar-putar itu membungkus keduanya. Semakin lama menjadi warna hitam. Yunho mendorong Jaejoong dengan kuat hingga laki-laki manis itu terpental.

BRAAAK

Jaejoong merasakan punggungnya mati rasa karena tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu dengan keras. Ia menabrak rak besar di tempat penyimpanan hingga roboh.

"JAEJOONG!"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pintu itu?"

"Professor!"

Ia mendengar suara teriakan Changmin juga suara orang-orang kementrian sihir.

"NO, YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong saat pintu itu berubah menjadi pusaran kabut hitam kemudian mengeras seperti kaca lalu pecah. Membuat semuanya termasuk lukisan para mantan kepala sekolah yang berada di sekitar pintu memalingkan wajah untuk melindungi diri. Namun pecahan kaca itu kemudian berubah menjadi air yang memercik ke segala arah. "NOOOOOO!" Jaejoong berlari ke arah dinding itu tapi tidak ada. Pintu itu tidak ada lagi. Benda itu sudah pecah dan berubah menjadi air yang cepat menguap.

Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang…

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu. Shim Changmin menatap sedih temannya yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut di ranjangnya sendiri. Ia sangat bersyukur Prof. Regulus tidak mengusir mereka dari Gringsvire. Tapi keadaan Jaejoong sekarang terlihat sama seperti dulu saat walinya terbunuh. Ia hampir tidak berbicara dengan siapapun. Termasuk Changmin sendiri dan selalu berada di kamar jika tidak ada kelas.

Laki-laki jangkung itu ingin menemani Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak bisa melewatkan makan malam dan membiarkan perutnya berbunyi saat tidur nanti. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut ke ruang makan, Jae?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kali. Namun Kim Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya. "Baiklah, nanti kubawakan kau pai apel."

Jaejoong mendengar pintu kamar tertutup. Ia mendesah pelan lalu membuka genggaman jarinya. Kancing dari baju Yunho yang terbawa olehnya saat laki-laki itu mendorongnya kembali ke dunia sihir. Mata indahnya menatap sedih. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengobrol banyak dengan Yunho.

Tubuhnya bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menarik koper besar miliknya di bawah tempat tidur lalu membukanya. Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kotak kemudian membukanya. Ia meletakkan kancing itu di sana lalu mengambil sebuah buku. Buku milik Prof. Regulus yang belum sempat dikembalikannya.

Jemarinya membuka lagi buku itu. melihat lagi pentagram yang membuatnya bisa membuka pintu itu. lalu dibalik-baliknya halaman itu. matanya berhenti pada sebuah judul.

_**The Queen's tears**_

_**Disebutkan dalam legenda, air mata dari queen of Annelise adalah air mata ajaib. Selain digunakan untuk menciptakan sebuah pintu penghubung dua dunia, air mata Ratu pertama dunia sihir itu bisa memberi kehidupan. Setetes air mata darinya yang dicampur dengan tetesan air mata dari si pemohon bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal dengan cara meneteskan cairan itu pada benda yang dimiliki oleh orang yang akan dihidupkan kembali. **_

_**Akan selalu ada yang harus dikorbankan pemohon jika melakukan hal itu. Banyak spekulasi mengenai hal ini. Karena tidak pernah ada yang membuktikannya. Kebenarannya masih dipertanyakan.**_

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak saat teringat sesuatu. Ia tidak melanjutkan membaca tulisan selanjutnya melainkan mengobrak-abrik isi kotak itu. Ia yakin bibinya pernah memberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk botol kecil dengan air di dalamnya. Laki-laki itu mendesah lega saat menemukannya.

Mungkin dulu ia tidak begitu peduli pada benda itu. Bibinya pernah mengatakan bahwa benda itu adalah pemberian turun-temurun dari pendahulunya. Yang disebut kalung air mata kehidupan. Ia menatap benda itu lekat-lekat. Sebuah harapan muncul dari dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Jae apa kau yakin?" bisik Shim Changmin ragu setelah Jaejoong menceritakan semua padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki manis itu berbicara panjang lebar. Tapi Changmin justru merasa gelisah. Kenapa yang dikatakannya itu adalah hal-hal yang mustahil?

"Kau hanya perlu melihatnya Changmin…" pinta jaejoong, "Dan menjaga pintu agar orang lain tidak masuk."

"Tapi Jae… yang akan kau hidupkan itu adalah vampire! Makhluk penghisap darah, Kim Jaejoong!" Changmin hampir memekik frustasi.

"Dia berbeda, please…"

"Kejadian dua minggu yang lalu sudah cukup mengerikan. Kau ingin mengulangnya lagi?"

"Hal yang paling mengerikan adalah saat dia mati untuk menyelamatkanku…" gumam Jaejoong.

Laki-laki jangkung itu terksiap. Ia baru ingat sekarang. Yunho adalah belahan jiwa kim jaejoong. mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengabulkan permintaan temannya itu. Lagi pula cara itu belum tentu berhasil.

"Okay, kau hanya punya waktu dua puluh menit sebelum pelajaran ramuan dimulai."

"Thank you Mr. Shim, aku mencintaimu!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that!"

Jaejoong bersiap untuk melakukan ritualnya sementara Changmin keluar untuk menjaga pintu meskipun tidak akan ada yang masuk ke kamar mereka. Ia bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Duduk di sofa sambil bercanda sesekali melirik ke arah kamarnya dan Jaejoong.

Laki-laki manis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia meletakkan kancing itu di lantai lalu membuka liontin botol kecil itu. Menuangkan tetesan airnya ke sebuah botol yang sudah berisi air matanya.

Air mata yang bercampur itu perlahan berubah menjadi warna biru terang, lalu menjadi merah dan kuning bergantian. Jaejoong meneteskan cairan itu ke atas kancing baju Yunho dan sebuah cahaya muncul dari kancing itu. Amat sangat menyilaukan. Membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Nafasnya tiba-tiba saja terengah.

"Jae…"

Suara itu membuatnya membuka mata. Ia terkesiap saat mendapati sosok itu ada dihadapannya. Menatapnya bingung.

"Aku masih hidup?" tanyanya.

Oh… Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa mata Jung Yunho tidak berwarna merah. Laki-laki itu memiliki mata yang sama dengannya. Ia langsung memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Merasa begitu lega. "Selamat datang kembali…" bisiknya.

Yunho terdiam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Yunho tidak mendapati aroma Jaejoong seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak merasa haus. Tenggorokannya tidak terasa sakit seperti terbakar saat ini.

"Ada apa, Yunho?"

"Aku merasa aneh…" gumam Yunho, "Aku tidak merasakan haus saat bersamamu."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Mungkin sekarang kau bukan vampire lagi… Aku suka mata hitammu," bisik jaejoong.

"Jae!" Teriakan itu terdengar bersama pintu yang terbuka. Shim Changmin masuk ke dalam dengan panik, "Apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat seperti ada cahaya dari dalam kamar. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Changmin, lihat!"

"Oh no!" laki-laki jangkung itu sontak mundur saat melihat sosok Yunho, "Dia benar-benar hidup kembali? Cara itu berhasil?"

"Ya, dan dia bukan vampir lagi…"

"Itu tidak mungkin…"

"Lihat, matanya sama seperti kita."

"Tutup jendelanya, Jae!" perintah Changmin sementara ia sendiri mengunci pintu. "Jangan sampai orang lain tau."

"_Lockestic._" Ucap Jaejoong mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia mengernyit pelan melihat tidak ada reaksi dari sihirnya. Dicobanya sekali lagi dan hasilnya sama saja. Laki-laki manis itu terdiam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang tercenung. Kemudian matanya menatap jendela yang masih terbuka. Padahal Changmin tahu Jaejoong sudah memantrainya dengan tongkat sihir.

"_Lockestic_!" ucap Jaejoong lagi seraya mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Ia ingat kata-kata yang tertulis di buku.

'_**Akan selalu ada yang harus dikorbankan pemohon jika melakukan hal itu…'**_

"Jae, jangan bilang…" Changmin berkata lambat-lambat seolah tidak yakin pada apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Ya…" jawabnya pelan sambil menatap changmin, "Aku kehilangan kekuatan sihirku…"

Changmin menatap ngeri, "Oh tidak…"

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut kau melakukan ini semua Kim Jaejoong…" kata Prof. Regulus sambil menatap bukunya yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh Jaejoong. "Tapi karena kalian, pintu itu bisa dilenyapkan."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, _Sir_?" tanya jaejoong.

Pria berambut putih itu menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian dari balik kaca mata bulan sabitnya. "Kalian sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kalian tinggal di dunia manusia."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Karena ia kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya, mereka terpaksa menemui Prof. Regulus. Lagipula tidak mungkin menyembunyikan Yunho jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berterus terang.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalian bisa tinggal bersama Mr. Yamashita kenalanku yang bekerja sebagai kedutaan sihir di dunia manusia. Mereka tidak memiliki anak jadi akan sangat membahagiakan jika kalian mau tinggal bersamanya."

"Yes_, Sir_…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Sekarang, berkemaslah. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga. Dan Mr. Jung… lebih baik kau tetap berada di ruanganku hingga besok."

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Yes, _Sir_."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Jaejoong."

"Good night, _Sir._"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Jae?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah sedih saat mengantar Jaejoong dan Yunho yang akan pergi ke dunia manusia.

"Ayolah Changmin, kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja…" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia tidak pergi jauh Mr. Shim," saut Mr. Yamashita. "Kau hanya perlu masuk ke dalam box telepon umum dan menekan alamatku. Saat kau tingkat empat, kau akan mendapatkan tur jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia."

"Well, itu masih enam bulan lagi kurasa…"

"Terima kasih untuk membiarkan mereka tinggal di tempatmu Yamashita." Ucap Prof. Regulus.

"Oh tidak masalah Regulus. Istriku bersemangat sekali saat aku memberitahunya. Mr. Kim dan Mr. Jung akan cepat belajar untuk hidup di dunia manusia.

"Thank you_, Sir_…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Prof Regulus kemudian Changmin sahabat dekatnya selama di Gringsvire, "Aku pergi changmin."

"Sampai jumpa…"

Mr. Yamashita, Jaejoong dan Yunho masuk ke dalam box telephone umum itu lalu melambaikan tangan. Tidak masalah bagi Jaejoong dimana ia, asal mereka bisa hidup bersama. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkin ini memang akhir yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

Kelopak-kelopak _cherry blosoom_ itu berhamburan dan menyebar di sepanjang jalanan. Membungkus pelataran beraspal hingga tertutupi dengan warna merah muda yang begitu indah.

Musim gugur di dunia manusia sungguh luar biasa indah dan menakjubkan.

"_Wingardium Leviosaa_…" bisik sosok laki-laki berkulit seputih salju sembari bibirnya membulat dan meniup sebuah kelopak sakura di telapak tangannya.

Grep

Sosok lain tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya dan merangkul pundak sosok berkulit putih itu. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak memerlukan tongkat untuk membuat kelopak bunga itu melayang sekarang."

"Aku juga tidak perlu menahan nafas saat berada di dekatmu."

Keduanya lantas tertawa.

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan yang tertutupi kelopak-kelopak sakura.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho hidup bersama sebagai manusia. Saling mengasihi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Saling mengisi dan menyayangi.

Dan saling mencintai sebagai belahan jiwa.

**.**

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**YUNJAE**

**GIA & VEA**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Epilog-**

Shim Changmin mengangkat gagang telepon di dalam box telephon umum dengan tangan gemetar. Ia sudah mempelajari tata cara tur dan jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia. Tinggal mempraktekannya saja.

Meskipun dilarang menggunakan sihir di dunia manusia, Changmin tetap mengantongi tongkat sihirnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga pikirnya.

Menekan alamat yang pernah di berikan wali Jaejoong Mr. Yamashita pada kotak nomor di box telepon Changmin lantas menaruh gagang telepon di telinganya.

'_Anda akan kami transfer ke tempat tujuan Anda segera. Mohon tunggu dan bergeganglah untuk keseimbangan.' _Suara dingin seorang wanita menginstrupsi. Sama dengan keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipis Changmin.

Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat merasakan box yang di pijakinya bergetar.

Kotak itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergetar. Changmin mengernyit masih menutup matanya. Sampai bunyi memekakkan mengejutkannya.

DUARRRRR

Pritttttt

DUARRR

Gelap. Shim changmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melihat apapun. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara orang berbicara. Lalu disadarinya bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah kotak. Tangan changmin terulur, membuka pintu.

"Oh, changmin!"

Laki-laki jangkung itu masih bingung saat mendengar suara teriakan jaejoong. sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa tadi ia ada di dalam lemari ruang makan keluarga Mr. Yamashita.

"Jae! I Miss You!"

"Welcoming Shim Changmin!" ucap Yunho.

Baru saja akan memeluk Jaejoong sahabatnya itu untuk melepas rindu, Changmin langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang ada di belakang tubuh Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Aku lapar!" pekik Changmin tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas. Sementara Yunho tersenyum geli. Keduanya lantas menggeret tubuh Changmin mendekati meja makan yang sudah ada Mr. Yamashita beserta istrinya yang juga tersenyum menyambut kedatangan tamu mereka dari dunia sihir itu.

Semuanya duduk di meja makan dan saling berbagi cerita dengan mata Changmin yang berkilat menjelajahi isi meja makan. Tidak menyangka makanan di dunia manusia sungguh luar biasa menggiurkan.

Gelak tawa mengisi rumah keluarga Yamashita dan kebahagian menguar dari wajah-wajah yang ada di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END (beneran)**

**.**

**Akhirnya Kolaborasi Gia dan Vea ini selesai juga setelah dua tahun lamanya. Yaaayyy *digeplak yoosu yang nggan nongol sama sekali di ff ini*  
>Ada yang bisa membedakan bagian mana saja yang di tulis oleh gia dan bagian mana yang di tulis oleh vea? *pertanyaan absurd* hahahah…<br>Well, yang protes soal moment yunjae, I am really sorry dory. Karena ini tulisan dengan genre fantasy dan adventure (mungkin) jadi scene disesuaikan dengan alurnya. Btw, ini project terakhir Vea untuk YunJae, But Gia akan terus lanjut. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca sampai akhir.**


End file.
